Don't fade away
by yccmflr
Summary: After a drunken night and a drunken kiss, a few weeks ago will Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings finally announce their true feelings for one another? Neither one knows how the other feels and with constant threats from "A" will their relationship be able to withstand the pressure from their families, school and friends? But they love eachother and thats all that matters right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first story and I'm not sure what you guy's will think of it but here it goes, always up for reviews and suggestions etc. So go for it...Also sorry If my spelling and Grammer isn't great I haven't had time to check it completely. Also I hope it's long enough I wasn't sure. Well hope you like it and I'll try and update as much as possible- yccmflr

**UPDATED A/N: (PLEASE READ) I know this isn't a great chapter, but bear with me but I promise the next few ones are a**** better and also around double the lengh so give them a read. I'm mostly doing this to improve my essay skills and it's also a bit of fun, so I would appreciate your inputs. Any suggestions I'll give them a go so yeah give this a read and if you can tell me what you think of it. **

**-Yccmflr**

* * *

Spencer woke up in a hot sweat staring at her boyfriend, Toby, who was sound asleep, sweat glistening on his bare chest as he clung on to her in his sleep. Her parents were away yet again and Melissa was in Philly so of course Toby was here. He had always been good for her, Spencer knew that but she couldn't help but notice that there was no spark in the relationship anymore. All the passion had gone, after that kiss with Emily a few weeks ago. Even though it was just spin the bottle, and they were both very drunk, she felt that it had been the best kiss she had ever had. Emily knew how to use her tongue, unlike every other boy spencer had kissed. When they kissed it felt like there were fireworks going off around them, it was perfect. But now with Toby, Spencer's mind kept wondering to Emily. Every time Spencer and Toby slept together she couldn't help but imagine it was Emily.

As she lay there thinking about her friend, she felt her phone vibrate against her leg and then following this her ringtone go off. She quickly answered, as not to wake Toby and silently crept out of the room.

"Spence? Are you there?" She heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line say, it was Hanna.

"Yes, yes I'm here, what do you want?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Toby.

"Oh thank god! I've been trying to get hold of you all night what happened? You said you were coming over, I thought something had happened to you."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Han, I completely forgot! Toby surprised me when I got home, and it's been a while you know and I felt bad." She apologised hastily.

"Spencer Hastings you dirty little minx, how was he?" Hanna seductively asked.

"Hanna! Now's not the time, I need an excuse to get rid of him though, can you come over, I'll explain all then"

"Of course I can, I'm on my way now. See you in five, bye"

"Bye Han see you in a minute"

Spencer walked back into her room and found Toby getting dressed, pulling his shirt over his bare chest he leant down to kiss Spencer, who turned her head so his lips missed hers and brushed her cheek instead. He frowned at this but chose not to mention anything, thinking it was probably just nerves about an upcoming homework assignment or something.

* * *

There she was, again in her dreams the girl that had been the object of Emily Fields sexual desire for months now. She wanted her so badly, but she didn't know how to approach her. I mean after all she was straight and also happened to be one of Emily's best friends. She knew that it was a no-go-zone but she couldn't resist thinking about her could she? And she couldn't help it when she dreamt about her. She was going to need a long cold shower before she could face the day ahead, after such a 'heated' dream. She leant over to her night stand and checked her phone. One new message.

_**Hey Em, we're all staying at Spencer's tonight you in? Han xx**_

She quickly replied, with no hesitation,

_**Of course, it's been ages since we had a night with just us four, what time? Em xx**_

Seconds later her phone beeped,

_**I'm with her now, she says come over now? And can we go to the Mall or something today? Han xx**_

Emily sighed, of course she wanted to go to the mall, but Emily didn't mind she needed some new sneakers anyway.

_**Okay I'll just ask my mom and then I'll be right over. And if that's okay with Aria and Spence then I'm in, need some new sneakers. See you in half an hour. Em xx**_

Emily quickly texted Aria and then slid her phone into her pocket and went to get in the shower.

* * *

Hanna was sat in front of Spencer on the sofas in the living room. Spencer had just told Hanna about her night with Toby and how there was no spark, no passion anymore. Spencer ended us faking her orgasm last night, even though she felt no sexual attraction to Toby anymore she didn't want to hurt his feelings as he was still a good friend to her.

"Spence, what are you going to do? Are you crushing on someone else?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know I feel nothing anymore," Spencer sighed "And I don't know I'm confused at the moment about my feelings, there may be someone…" She trailed off, she knew Hanna would get it out of her eventually but she didn't want to say right now.

"Spencer, you have to tell me now! And you have to tell Toby this if you mean it, he'll understand. And when did you start feeling this?"

"You're right Han, I will as soon as possible." She sighed, may as well tell her now. "I started feeling like this after that night where we all got really wasted"

"Spence really? We've been wasted quite a lot, you'll have to be more specific."

"The night I kissed Emily" Spencer went a violent shade of red.

"Wait, what? You've been crushing on Emily?" Hanna said shocked.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door and saw Emily and Aria behind the glass smiling, Hanna got up to let them in, giving spencer a knowing look as she greeted Emily. Spencer was still a violent shade of red, she got up and hugged Aria, then Emily, where both girls lingered for a moment, neither one wanting to break the embrace.

"Finally, let's go to the Mall then, don't want all the good stuff to go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here's the second chapter, a bit longer this time, please let me know what you think it would be really appreciated so yeah I hope you guys like this chapter again I'll try to update as much as possible but I'll be working a lot soon (got exams coming up so all my attention will be on them for the next few weeks). Anyway enjoy the chapter :) please review to tell me what you think!**

**-yccmflr**

* * *

They arrived back at Spencer's, backs aching, arms full of shopping bags, especially Hanna's, after a long day at the mall. Thankfully for Spencer they had stopped for lunch, but not a long one because Hanna was keen to get to all of the shops before they closed.

"So I was thinking we should watch a film first, that okay with you girls?" Spencer asked while she took her Jacket and dumped it on her sofa.

"That sounds good, how about a Rom com? I really wanna see Friends with benefits, Justin Timberlake is so hot" Hanna squealed, "And don't worry Em there's some eye candy for you too, it's got Mila Kunis in it! Oh and there are so many sex scenes." She winked at Emily, who was oblivious to the look of jealously from Spencer.

"Shut up, Hanna she's hot but she's not really my type…" Emily laughed and glanced at Spencer.

"What about you Spence do you think she's hot?" Hanna said with a look of menace on her face.

"Duhh she's totally like the hottest woman on the planet, straight or not who wouldn't wanna do her!" Aria answered before Spencer had time to reply.

"So it's settled? Friends with Benefits it is then. Put it on will you Han?" Spencer asked while sitting next to Aria on the couch.

"Before we start, Aria will you come to the toilet with me quickly? Spence, Em make the popcorn will you?" Hanna asked with a wink at Spencer.

Aria and Hanna left the room to go to the bathroom, when they were walking up the stairs Aria gave Hanna a questioning look as to why the blonde needed her.

"What's wrong Han?" She asked tentatively.

"Nothing's wrong but Spencer told me something earlier! She's breaking up with Toby and guess who she's crushing on?"

"WHAT? Her and Toby are too cute together they can't break up! Who's this dick she likes? I'll beat him up"

"Cool it shorty, and you're not going to want to beat her up, she's you're best friend…" Hanna giggled excitedly.

"Wait…Spencer's crushing on Emily?! Since when?" Aria almost screamed with shock.

"Yes! How cute are they going to be? Rosewood's hottest couple, we have to get them together. I've been watching both of them all day and Em totes has the hot's for Spence."

As the two of them devised a plan, Emily was sitting on the kitchen counter downstairs watching Spencer make the popcorn.

"So what is your type then Em, if you don't find Mila Kunis that attractive? Then what kind of girls do you like?" Spencer nervously asked the brunette.

"Why the sudden interest Spence, something you want to tell me?" She laughed jokingly, not noticing the slight shade of red that had appeared on Spencer's cheeks.

"I'm just interested you know, I mean Mila Kunis is totally hot and you don't find her attractive? I'm starting to wonder if you're gay at all, or are you like into butch girls?" She laughed, pushing herself up onto the kitchen counter next to Emily.

"Trust me I'm definitely gay Spence, and no Butch girls are really not my type, quite the opposite really. I like quite pale girls, brunettes that are quite skinny but muscular as well…And they have to be sporty." Emily knew that she was quite obviously hinting at spencer, but she didn't know if Spencer had noticed.

At that moment Hanna and Aria walked into the room, plonking themselves opposite Emily and Spencer on the kitchen counter.

"Is the popcorn done?" Hanna asked

"Should be done just about now, you go and get settled down I'll be there in a second I'll just grab some drinks" Spencer told them all.

The three girls made their way into the living room where Hanna and Aria smiled at each other and sat down on one sofa, stretching out so that Spencer and Emily had to sit on the same sofa.

"Gee thanks guys, am I really that repulsive that neither one of you wants to sit next to me?"

"No we would love to Em, but we thought that Spencer love it more." Hanna winked at Emily, and Aria nudged her in the ribs and whispered for her to shut up.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily looking sceptically back at her friends.

"Oh nothing, nothing don't worry Em, Hanna's just being annoying, where is Spencer anyway?"

"Here I am, and I bought drinks," Spencer said, bringing out a bottle of Vodka and and bottle of coke in the other hand.

"Oh my god, Spencer you're perfect! Why didn't I think of that" Hanna grinned grabbing the vodka, unscrewed the lid and took a massive gulp straight from the bottle.

"Whoa slow down Han, we have all night! Let's watch the film now and drink later" Aria laughed, taking the bottle from Hanna's grasp.

"Urrrrh okay, mom… Spence I wanted to sit next to you but Em insisted that you sat next to her." Hanna winked at her friend.

"Yeah of course Spence, now come here and keep me warm"

Later that night after the movie had ended, Emily was asleep, her head rested on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer was absent-mindedly playing with her hair as she watched her sleep when she heard her phone beep. She reached for her phone and checked to see who the text was from.

_**Poor Spence, getting cosy with Em but not in the way that you want, maybe I could help you with that? I mean that's what friends do. –A XOXO**_

Spencer felt angry at the text, worrying what "A" was going to do to regarding Emily. Spencer nudged Hanna showing her the text, who showed Aria after she had read it. Emily woke at this point asking what all three of the girls were looking so worried about.

"What's wrong? Another "A" text? Spencer are you okay?" She hurriedly asked, with a nervous look on her face.

"We're fine nothing to worry about, we were just wondering when you were going to wake up so we can start having some fun. I need to get drunk. How about a game of truth or dare…with shots?" Hanna quickly lied.

"Good idea, okay as it was your idea, you go first Han, truth or dare?" Aria asked

"Truth, hit me with your best question girls, I'll answer anything"

"Anything? Hmm okay, have you ever had sex with Caleb in your mom's bed? Spencer asked with a cheeky wink.

Hanna looked shocked at first then confidently answered with a laugh, "Yes I mean come on, it's huge and that's not the only thing that's huge if you know what I mean…."

"Way too much detail Han!"

Hanna took another shot and then passed the bottle of Vodka over to Spencer.

"Your turn then Spence, truth or dare?" Hanna innocently smiled at her and gave a wink to Aria.

"Truth, and like Hanna I'll answer anything" She replied taking an exceptionally large shot of Vodka as she spoke.

"Hmm, okay then what's the real reason that you're breaking up with Toby?" Aria asked smiling.

Spencer looked taken aback but after a brief pause she answered, looking directly at Emily. "I'm just confused at the moment" She blushed and looked away from Emily's sweet face.

As the night progressed the group became drunker and drunker and the dares became more and more suggestive. Spencer was in such a good mood not only because she was drunk but also because Emily was leaning against her, resting her head on her shoulder. She put her arms around her best friend taking in her sweet scent, Emily always had such nice perfumes which spencer loved, today it was 'Dot by Marc Jacobs'. Interrupting, Spencer's trail of thought Hanna passed her the bottle of vodka.

"Spence, I was wondering, can Caleb come over I haven't seen him all week, he's been in California with his mum, and it's been ages since we…you know…fucked, and since your family isn't home can he come? I totally understand if you don't want to but I've missed him and I'm really horny right now…and I really don't want to fly solo tonight."

"Oh god Hanna, too much info, if I say yes will you stop talking? But aren't you too drunk Han? I don't want to see him use you…"

"Spence thanks for your concern, but I'm completely fine, I love Caleb and he loves me, besides I'm not even drunk, I'm not a lightweight like you bunch of pussys…Thank you so much though Spencer, means a lot to me, I'm gonna go call him now" Hanna kissed Spencer's cheek as she exited the room.

"Hey Han, just please don't use my parent's bed…or mine…just use the spare room yeah? Oh and please keep the noise down we don't want to hear anything." She called after her friend.

"Spence as much as I love you both I think I'm going to go over to Ezra's, is that okay?" The smaller girl asked.

"Of course, go get some, tiger. And get him to pick you up I don't want you to be driving drunk."

"I will, I've just texted him, love you both but I'm going to wait outside, I need some air, bye Em, bye Spence" She turned and winked at Spencer and mouthed for her to take advantage of their time alone together.

"Bye Aria, have fun tonight," Emily called after her, then turned to look directly at Spencer "And then there were two, what should we do" she smiled seductively at Spencer.

"Whatever you want sexy," Spencer laughed "Oh god I did not just call you sexy, sorry" She blushed.

"I like it, you think I'm sexy?" Emily looked surprised at this comment but leant in closer towards spencer so that her lips were just inches away from Spencer's.

Spencer turned to look at Emily, she could feel the warm breath against her cheeks and could smell the vodka on Emily's breath. They shared a moment full of tension as neither girl knew what to do. Then suddenly Emily started laughing and slobbery licked spencer's cheek, now both girls were laughing so much that they fell off the sofa and were still laughing when they were on the floor. Spencer reached over a picked up a pillow that was on the sofa, and she hit her friend with it, both girls were laughing so hard that their sides hurt at this point.

"That was revenge, for licking me" Spencer said in between laughs.

As their laughter slowly died out, they lay next to each other, Emily's head resting on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer turned her head to look Emily in the eyes, both girls smiling they stared at each other, each girl too afraid to make a move but dying to kiss one another.

"Em…" Spencer whispered.

"Shh, you don't need to say anything" Emily replied tucking a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

Both girls stared at each other's eyes, and then slowly without saying a word they inched closer towards each other. Spencer could feel the warm breath of Emily, close to her lips; she closed her eyes as both friends moved closer together. Their lips touched briefly, Emily could feel Spencer's soft lips caressing her own, and it was perfect. But it didn't last for long, only seconds perhaps because at that precise moment Hanna ran into the room.

"Spence do you have any condoms? Neither of us remembered to bring one" Hanna paused as she saw the guilty look on both girl's faces as she stood in the doorway watching them on the floor impatiently. She didn't know what she had interrupted she was too desperate to get back upstairs to her boyfriend, because both were extremely horny and really did not want to worry about anyone else at this moment.

Spencer looked angrily at Hanna as she sat up from the floor, but how was the blonde to know she had just interrupted one of the best moments of Spencer's life?

"Yes, go into my bedroom, they're in the top draw of my nightstand"

"Thanks Spence you're the best" She replied before quickly exciting the room.

Emily got up, blushing at what had just happened, their kiss although brief, had really turned her on, and she desperately needed a cold shower.

"Spence can I have a shower? I won't be long I promise"

"Of course I'll be in my room, I'll leave some PJ's in the bathroom for you, come to bed when you're done I'll wait up for you"

"Thanks Spence" Emily said before kissing her cheek, Spencer flushed a shade of pink. "I'll see you in 5 minutes"

* * *

When Emily returned from her shower, Spencer was fast asleep in her bed and although she had promised to wait up for her, she looked too cute to be even remotely angry at her. Emily smiled when she noticed that although Spencer had a spare bed, she didn't make it up, so Emily climbed into bed next to Spencer and wrapped her arms around the skinny girl, who tightly hugged her back.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry, sorry I know i'm a tease. Review, follow ect. Bye yccmfl xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter, tell me what you think of it. So yeahh I'll try and update again tomorrow, but it may be a shorter chapter. Sorry about that, well I hope this one makes up for it. -yccmflr x**

* * *

Spencer woke the next morning, rolling over on her bed expecting to see Emily there, but she wasn't instead there was a note in Emily's beautiful handwriting, she was the only person that Spencer knew, apart from herself who chose to write in cursive. The note read;

_**Dear Spencer, as much as I would have loved to have seen you this morning, and I really did want to see you, but you looked too cute to wake. Thanks for last night, Hanna wasn't the only one who had fun, I had a great night. Oh and I will get you back for hitting me with the pillow last night, just watch your back I'll pounce at some point. I hope you're not feeling too rough this morning, but we didn't really drink that much. I need to talk to you Spence can you meet me for breakfast? I would have stayed this morning but I had swim practice. I'll be at the lake, with breakfast at 11.30, it's such a nice day why not take advantage of it? Bring the coffee; you know how I like it. **_

_**Love Emily x**_

_**P.s. I left a glass of water and two aspirins by your bed, in case you need them.**_

Spencer sighed, clutching the letter close to her chest; Emily had said 'Love', what did that mean? Did Emily feel the same way as Spencer felt about her? She hoped so. But maybe she was reading too much into it. I mean Emily said that to both Hanna and Aria, and it wasn't the first time she had said it to Spencer. But after last night, when they had kissed it felt different. Spencer kept replaying the night over and over again in her head. The kiss had been a joint effort, they both leant in for it, it only lasted for a second, thanks to Hanna but it was still pretty amazing. Spencer read the note over again, wondering what Emily wanted to talk to her about, then realising that it was already 10.45, she jumped out of her bed and ran to the shower. After her shower she went to her closet, she realised she didn't have the faintest clue what to wear. It was just breakfast Spencer told herself It wasn't that big a deal was it? She grabbed her tightest black skinny jeans, pulled a simple Alexander McQueen blouse, that was slightly see-through revealing a black lace Victoria Secrets bra, and she slipped on her Gucci pumps and grabbed a small bag. Feelings she was slightly overdressed for a picnic, she let down her hair and slipped on an oversized navy cardigan over her shirt. There, that was perfect, with a quick spray of her perfume, that she remembered was Emily's favourite, she left the house, scribbling a quick note to Hanna before she left. Now all she had to do was grab the coffee, black for spencer and a skinny caramel soy latte with an extra shot of coffee, with foam and chocolate dusting on top for Emily. She smiled to herself, Emily knew exactly what she wanted and Spencer didn't care how extravagant that may be she would get it for her.

* * *

Emily was feeling quite nervous now, she and spencer had kissed twice already, but both times they were drunk and the brunette didn't know if Spencer had the same feelings that she did. Besides she was still in a relationship with Toby and as far as she knew completely straight. But there was still an inkling in her mind that Spencer wanted more, so Emily decided to go for it. She would tell Spencer how she felt today. On her way to the lake Emily stopped off at the Applerose Grille and picked up two cinnamon buns (Spencer's favourite), two chocolate frosted doughnuts, and two mozzarella, olive, sundried tomato and basil Panini's. That should be enough for them both but just to be sure Emily added a couple of cookies and a large slice of Lemon cake. She knew Spencer would love this, the way to her heart had always been with food.

When Emily arrived at the lake, she set out a blanket to sit on and plugged her IPod into her speakers and lay the food out waiting for Spencer to arrive. She was starting to get really nervous now, she knew she shouldn't have because it was her best friend but she couldn't help but rehearse what she was going to say in her head. Before Emily had time to come up with this, she saw Spencer's car pull up next to her own.

"Em…this looks amazing…wow I'm speechless, you did all this for me?" Spencer said her eyes wide with shock, stepping out of her car.

"Of course I did, and I would do more, you're my best friend…and…" Emily trailed off as spencer wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Spencer tried to convey all of her feelings in that one hug.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Spencer nervously sat down next to her friend

"Yeah…let's eat first okay? Emily smiled nervously back at her friend.

As the two girls ate they laughed, and chatted about things like school, gossip, parents their friends among many other things. Emily's IPod was on shuffle so occasionally a really random song would come up. On came 'Dirty little secret' by the all American rejects, both girls sat up quickly.

"Oh my god, I haven't heard this song in ages! And let me know that I've done wrong…na na nan a na na na…I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret, Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regretttt don't tell anyone…" Spencer sang, laughing as she did so.

"Congratulations, , you have the Xfactor!" Emily laughed and punched Spencer playfully on her arm.

Spencer laughed and turned her face so that it was next to Emily's, Emily was still smiling, however it was a sadder smile now which got Spencer nervous.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Nothing it's just speaking of dirty little secrets…about last night Spencer, I really like you…and I have done for months now... I know you're with Toby and as far as I know you're straight but I can't help it. I just thought I should tell you because I can't stop how I'm feeling and oh god please say something Spence? You totally hate me now…" Emily Rambled on, but before she could continue Spencer kissed her, it was a long passionate kiss filled with all of their feelings that they had kept to themselves over the past few months.

After what felt like hours kissing, they broke apart, smiling, Spencer tucked some hair behind Emily's ear and kissed her again, lightly on the nose. Then they just lay there in each other's arms listening to the songs from Emily's IPod.

Sitting up to face Emily Spencer spoke, "Em I really like you, can I take you out on a date? I would love to, more than anything in the world"

"Of course, that sounds amazing Spence, when?" Emily smiled wrapping her arms around her friend.

"How about next Friday? Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect Spencer, I can't wait, but in the meantime what are you doing about Toby? He's one of my closest friends and I don't want to see him get hurt."

At that exact moment, Spencer's phone rang, the caller ID said Toby.C, Spencer sighed and answered.

**_S:"Hey Toby"_**

**_T:"Hey beautiful where are you? I was hoping we could catch a film at the cinema or something, I'll come and pick you up…"_**

**_S:"Listen Toby, stop I can't do this right now, can I meet you? We need to talk."_**

**_T:"Spencer, what's happening? What do you mean?"_**

**_S:"Just meet me okay? Can I come to your apartment in half an hour?"_**

**_T:"Okay then, I'll be here, bye."_**

**_S:"Bye Toby…"_**

Spencer looked sadly at Emily, wondering how she was going to break up with the boy. She had loved him, or at least thought she had loved him. She wasn't sure what love was anymore, but even now she still felt awful for what she was going to do because she knew that he was in love with her. They had once shared a bond, he was her first and Spencer once actually believed that he would be her last. But she just couldn't see it anymore and she knew that Emily was the one she was meant to be with.

They lay there on the picnic rug for about five minutes longer; Emily was studying, Spencer's face, and her beautiful mahogany brown eyes, her creamy pale skin, her freckles and her soft lips. After a few minutes longer Spencer kissed Emily again and then they packed away their stuff and climbed into their separate cars.

"Hey Spence, call me later okay? Hope it goes okay with Toby, drive safely." Em called to Spencer, who leant out of her window to reply.

"Of course I will, I'm scared, I hope he understands. Bye gorgeous." Spencer blew her a kiss and then drove off to meet Toby.

* * *

Toby was sat on his sofa nervously waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. She had been off with him these past few weeks and he had thought that it was just all her homework pilling up on her, but now he wasn't as sure. She was absent mindedly playing with the strap of his watch, it was a nervous habit of his, and at the same time he was running through everything in his mind from the past weeks as to what he could have done wrong. Maybe she was pregnant? They had used protection every time, Spencer was sure of that. What if the condom had split though? He was beginning to come up with extravagant scenarios, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer in and saw Spencer behind looking almost as nervous as he did.

"Toby, listen I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it okay?"

"Spencer, you're scaring me…You can tell me anything you know" Toby replied placing his hand on her shoulder.

Spencer shrugged his hand off and looked him in his eye, tears falling down her cheeks, "Toby…I can't do this anymore. It's not you, It's me, I love you to bits but not in that way. I-I'm gay Toby." Spencer turned her head away from the boy, obviously what she had said had crushed him but being the person that he was Toby pulled Spencer into a big hug. She was clearly really upset about this and still coming to terms with her sexuality, she needed a friend right now and even though he still loved her he would be there for her.

"Spencer…how long have you known?"

"Well I think all my life but a part of me didn't want to believe it, I always just pushed it away but I-I-kissed Emily Toby, in a game of spin the bottle a few weeks ago and I think it just hit me. I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen and I should have told you sooner but I didn't know what to do." She sobbed heavily into his shoulder.

"Spence, don't worry you can't help it, I'll love you just the same no matter who you like, and if it can't be me then I just hope it is with someone else who loves you the way I do, and who cares about you no matter what. If that person is Emily, some girl you meet down at the bar or even someone at school, I'll be here for you no matter what." He replied stroking her hair.

"Thanks Toby, you've always been there for me and for that I can never thank you enough. I'm so sorry though."

"I just hope you'll be there when I need you one day. So do you like Emily?" He asked smiling sadly down at her.

"Of course I will be Tobe, you can talk to me about anything as well you know? And yeah she told me that she feels the same way so I taking her out on Friday. Is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine by me as long as you're happy Spence. Anyway if you're okay, I have to go, I need to pick Jenna up from the hospital, the doctors are thinking of doing surgery again. Well see you at school Spencer" He replied, shutting the door after her.

* * *

Emily was lying on her bed doing her homework when she got a call from Spencer.

**E:"_Hey Spence, how did it go?_ "**

**S:"_I'll tell you in a minute I'm outside; can I take you for a coffee in the park for a bit?"_**

**E:"_Sure I'll be down in a minute."_**

Emily hung up, checked her hair in her mirror and walked down stairs to see Spencer, eager to find out how it went with Toby.

* * *

**A/N: So I know there hasn't been much in the terms of 'M' scenes yet, but I promise I'm working on it, but chill they aren't even going out yet. When it happens it will be good. I'll make it a good one. Reviews always appreciated, and would be up for any suggestions of to how you would like their date to go. So either review of private message me. Until next time x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not quite as sure about this chapter, Its not a great one, but it's needed before the next one. I have written the next chapter and it is a bit longer, so hopefully that one will make up for this one...As always review ect. **

**Hope you like it anyway**

**-yccmflr x**

* * *

Hanna was walking through the school corridors, it was Monday and she couldn't find her friends. She hadn't seen them since Spencer's sleepover and was dying to know what had happened between Spencer and Emily. She had had an amazing night with her boyfriend and still needed to thank the brunette for letting them use her house. She had decided that the most appropriate way to thank her friend was to get her a coffee, black just the way she liked it.

When she finally saw them all huddled around Aria's locker, she went up behind the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"How was Fitz?" She whispered seductively.

Aria almost screamed with fright when she heard her friend, she wasn't expecting her and she had given her a shock. She turned around and punched her friend in her arm. Hanna winced, for someone so small she could sure punch hard.

"Don't do that to me Hanna! And shh, not so loud, anyone could hear you."

"So how was he? Did you guys fuck?" Hanna laughed, putting it in the crudest terms.

"He was amazing, he made me dinner and we just cuddled on his couch for a while and watched old black and white films. And no Hanna there is more to relationships than sex."

"Aww that's adorable, I wanna see you and Fitz as a couple, you should both totes come on a double date with me and Caleb!"

"Urhh Hanna… he used to be your English teacher, don't you think that's a bit weird? I wish it could be so much simpler sometimes, I would love for you guys to hang out."

"Ar, he used to be your English teacher, that didn't stop you from doing him." Emily laughed.

"Anyway, Emily and I have something to tell you…" Spencer said, however before she could finish Hanna screamed.

"OH MY GOD, you're a couple? Spemily, I knew it would happen soon! I can't wait you're going to be so cute together, now if I can't double date with Aria and Fitz, we have to. I'm so happy!" Hanna was still screaming when she hugged both the girls.

"Han…calm down I wasn't going to say that, we're not going out yet, but I am taking Emily on a date this Friday." Spencer smiled.

"Aww you're still going to be adorable though." Aria said.

"Wait, why did you not tell me sooner? How am I just finding this out now?" Hanna said, looking genuinely hurt by her friend's actions.

"Han, you're not actually upset are you? We wanted to tell you today, besides Spencer hasn't come out to her parents yet, she's waiting until they both have a free moment. You and Aria are the first people that we've told." Emily said, placing her hand on Hanna's arm.

"I can't stay angry; I'm just too excited about how amazing you too are going to look together! Definitely the hottest couple in Rosewood, well excluding me and Caleb of course…"

"And what about me and Ezra, thanks Han." Aria replied with a mock frown on her face.

"Aria, really? You and are both hot but we haven't exactly seen you as a couple have we?" Spencer laughed.

"Okay fair enough, hopefully we can hang out sometime soon though…I just need my parents to get used to the idea of me being with Ezra first."

"Definitely, that would be nice. So Em can I walk you to your lesson?" Spencer asked putting her arm through her friend's arm.

"I would love that Spence, are you going to carry my books as well?" Emily winked.

"Of course I will Em, you know I would do so much more than that for you." Spencer winked back at the swimmer. In response to what Spencer had just said, her three friends all started laughing.

"Jheeze, you and Em aren't even going out yet Spence! Try and keep It in your pants till then." Hanna said in between laughs.

"Oh, hilarious Hanna, I didn't mean it like that! Em you know I didn't right? Hanna just turns everything into some sort of sexual innuendo. But anyway if you wanted to I would do all of that stuff for you Em." Spencer winked at the brunette again.

"Oh you're such an ass, now come on, I have a class to get to and you said you would walk me."

* * *

It was Wednesday evening and Emily lay on her bed doing her English homework, when she saw her phone buzzing. Spencer was calling her.

**_Spencer: "Hey Em, are you free to talk?"_**

**_Emily: "Of course are you okay babe?"_**

**_Spencer: "Yeah, I'm okay, I think I'm going to come out to my parents tonight."_**

**_Emily: "Aww Spence, you'll be fine your parents love you and they've always been pretty open minded about these kinds of things, I'll be here for you Spence and so will Hanna and Aria, we all love you."_**

**_Spencer: "Thanks Emily, that means a lot to me, and I just want to tell you that I am really looking forward to our date on Friday, I can't wait. I've planned a nice evening for us. I really hope you'll like it."_**

**_Emily: "I'm so excited Spence, I've been thinking about it all week, I wish this week would just hurry up!"_**

**_Spencer: "It'll come soon enough don't worry… Em? I'm nervous, what if my parents totally flip out?"_**

**_Emily: "I'm pretty sure they won't Spence but it might take them a while to come to terms with it. If you like I can have my mom talk to them about it. You know what she was like when she found out I was gay, and now she practically tries setting me up with random girls on the street…I swear she thinks just because I'm gay, so are the rest of the girls on the planet…Oh god she totally hit on this girl at the supermarket checkout the other day for me. I was so embarrassed!"_**

**_Spencer: "Hahaha that's brilliant Em, I love your mom she's so funny. Well anyway I'm going to go tell them before they have to run off to work again…Bye Em."_**

**_Emily: "Bye Spence, good luck and don't worry your parents will be completely fine with it!"_**

**_Spencer: "I hope so"_** Spencer sighed, said her final goodbyes and turned her phone off, nothing was going to distract her from telling her parents now.

Spencer made her way down her stairs to her living room where her parents were sitting on the sofa, her mom was on her laptop working while her dad was reading that days newspaper. She walked over and stood in front of them, taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"M-mom, D-d-dad I need to talk to you, do you have a minute?" Spencer stuttered nervously.

"Of course honey, what's on your mind?" Veronica answered not looking up from the screen of her computer.

"Mom, this is important, please, this is hard enough already and I would appreciate it if you listened to me for two minutes while I tell you this." Spencer said, slightly angrily now.

"Sorry Spence" Her father, Peter Hastings replied, putting down his newspaper to face his daughter, "What's up?"

Spencer took a deep breath, she had been planning what to say for the past two and a half hours.

"M-mom, Dad, I broke up with Toby."

"What, why? Toby was a good kid" Peter said shaking his head, "Did he do something to you Spencer?"

"No, It wasn't Toby's fault, I broke up with him because…because I'm gay Dad." Spencer said, hiding her head.

"You're what? Gay? Spence why didn't you tell us before, did you think that we would be angry or upset about it?" Her mother said, standing up and hugging her daughter tightly.

"Spencer, you're still our daughter and we love you just the same, nothing will change that okay? I want you to understand that. I know we aren't here for you all the time, but you can talk to us about anything. So is there a lucky lady?" Peter asked placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad…and yeah, Emily and I are going on a date this Friday."

"That's great Spence; you must invite her to dinner okay? I want to meet your girlfriend." Her dad said smiling down at her.

"Dad…you've known Emily for years what are you talking about? And she's not my girlfriend yet."

"I haven't met her when she's been your girlfriend though Spence." He laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend yet dad!"

"Okay fine then, your soon to be girlfriend."

Spencer sat talking to her parents for a while longer.

"So Melissa's coming down from Philly this weekend, are you going to tell her then Spence?" Her mother asked.

"Okay…and I don't know Melissa's never really cared about my personal life."

"Of course she has Spence; she asked about you on the phone yesterday, she misses you. Besides she's going to need you there for her Spence with this baby."

"I know mom and I do love Melissa I know I don't always show it but I do care about her, she's my big sister."

* * *

Later that evening, Spencer was just getting out of the shower when she heard her Phone beep, she walked over to her bed where it was lying and she noticed that she had a new message, from Emily. She smiled when she saw the name and quickly opened it.

**Spence how did it go? –E xxx**

Spencer quickly typed a reply eager to let her friend know how well it had gone with her parents.

**Amazing Em, they invited you for dinner sometime next week u ok with that?- S xxx**

Almost as soon as she had sent it, she heard her phone ping again and after reading the message she smiled even more.

**Told you so. Im so happy it went well babe and I miss u Spence, can't wait to see you tomorrow babe. Im so excited, cant wait, I would love to spend time with your family, but what if they don't like me? :s –E xxx**

**Em dont worry they already love you, I miss u 2 sexy, its lonely here, in my room without you :( –S xxx**

**I'll see you tomorrow though, sleep well beautiful. –E xxx**

**U 2 –S xxxx**

Emily rolled over, she was happier than she had been in a long time and she couldn't wait for her date with Spencer. She set her alarm for school the next day and then quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: I told you it wasn't a great chapter... I'll upload the next chapter soon as I can tomorrow, just need to check through it again. _**

**_Hope you all have a good day/night whenever you are reading this :]_**

_**-Yccmflr** **x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Right here's the date scene...tell me what you think of it :] well, I'll write another chapter tonight and update tomorrow, it may be a bit shorter but if they're shorter I can update more regularly...**

**-yccmflr**

* * *

When Friday evening finally came, Emily couldn't have been more excited. She was in her bedroom searching through her closet, trying on dress after dress, with all sorts of different pairs of shoes and bags to match it. When she was eventually dressed she spent another 15 minutes, fixing her hair and checking that her makeup was okay, making sure every detail was perfect for her date with Spencer.

Emily smiled to herself when she heard the doorbell ring, knowing it was Spencer, outside and indeed it was as she looked out her window she saw Spencer's car. She checked her watch and saw that it was 6.59pm. Laughing to herself at how punctual Spencer always was she finished checking her hair.

Back downstairs, Pam answered the door, smiling as she saw Spencer, who was nervously playing with her necklace as she waited.

"Hey, , How are you tonight?" Spencer asked politely as Pam stepped aside to let the girl into her house.

"I'm great, thanks Spencer. You look really lovely tonight. Emily's just up in her room she'll be down in a minute" Pam smiled at Spencer and lead her into the living room, "Make yourself at home"

"Thank you "

"No problem honey, so how's school going?"

"It's going great thanks, I'm enjoying all my classes they're so interesting, once I start reading about them I can go on for hours I get totally immersed in it all, it drives Hanna mad," She laughed, nervously, "How's your husband doing?"

"Well that's certainly not something to be ashamed of! And Wayne is coming home next week actually. I haven't told Emily yet, I want it to be a surprise. You'll have to come to dinner one evening Spencer we'd love to have you"

"Thank you very much I would love that, I'm glad is coming home, I know how much Em misses him, I know she'll be really excited when you tell her"

At that moment Emily walked into the room, she was wearing a dark blue body con dress that clung tightly to her toned figure; it had black lace around the chest and looked amazing on the tanned swimmer. She was wearing tall black, studded suede Jeffrey Campbell's.

"Emily. You look so...so grown up, look at you, my baby, when did you get so old?" Pam stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Well, I am 18 now mom, not the little kid you remember."

"I know but you've just grown up so fast." Pam said kissing her daughter's forehead, "I love you Emily, but you too go, have fun and I want you back here by 12.30 is that clear?"

"I'll make sure that she's home by 12.29 exactly, ." Spencer said standing up and reaching to hold Emily's hand.

"Okay. Bye mom, thanks and I love you." Emily said as she dragged Spencer out the door behind her.

"Emily can I just say you look stunning tonight, well not just tonight, you look beautiful every night, every day, always." Spencer said, holding tight to the brunettes hand, turning her head to face Emily's, where she stared into her eyes and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I've wanted to do that all day, Em." Spencer said, kissing Emily again, but slower this time, savouring the moment.

"Is that all you've got Hastings?" Emily laughed.

"Oh believe me, I have so much more where that came from, but I'm saving them for later. Come on now let's get going I have an amazing date planned for us." Spencer said, leading Emily to her car.

Spencer opened the passenger side door for Emily and then made her way to the driver's side once Emily had gotten in.

* * *

15 minutes later, Spencer pulled up to a French restaurant and before Emily had a chance to step out of the car Spencer stopped her.

"Em, before we go, I need to explain our date. We're going to several different places tonight to eat so you'll have to bear with me, but you'll love it. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Spencer, now I'm hungry let's go in, I can't wait!" Emily smiled as she linked her arm through Spencer's.

As they got into the restaurant, a waiter approached them and took them too their seats. Spencer sat Emily down then went to sit opposite her. There were candles flickering on the table and the interior of the restaurant was amazing French décor. It looked so authentic.

"Em you really do look lovely tonight, thank you for coming out with me."

"So do you Spence, you look amazing!" Emily said admiring Spencer's elegant tight black Valentino dress, she looked increadible. Emily slid her hand on top of Spencer's smiling into her friend's eyes.

When the waiter returned with two menu's Spencer quickly told him in French that they knew what they were getting. Emily gave Spencer a questioning look but decided to trust her skinny friend.

"Une fondue au fromage, pour nous faire partager, pour deux personnes s'il vous plaît. Et peut-on avoir quelques escargots ail ainsi? Merci"

"Manquera certainement, vous et votre petite amie forment une paire très beau. "

Spencer laughed, "Merci beaucoup"

The waiter left leaving Emily smiling at Spencer.

"Who knew you were so good at French? What were you saying? And what have you ordered?"

"I'm good at everything I do" Spencer winked, Emily playfully kicked Spencer from under the table.

"You're such a jerk!" She laughed

"And don't worry what I've ordered you'll love it, it's totally romantic. And he told me that we are a cute couple. So Emily this is technically our third date are you ready to make it official? Will you be my girlfriend Emily Fields?" Spencer asked holding Emily's hands from across the table.

"Yes! Of course I will Spence, I thought you would never ask! Han's gonna be so excited you know? She's already taken to calling us Spemily…" Emily laughed, leaning across the table to kiss her girlfriend.

"Everyone's going to be so jealous of me on Monday, the hottest, most amazing girl in the school is MY girlfriend!" Spencer grinned happily.

After a short time, the waiter returned with the starter that Spencer had ordered for her and Emily. He placed the escargot down in-between them and went off to get the fondue she had ordered.

"Snails? Spence I thought you said it was a romantic food…" Emily laughed.

"It is totally romantic!" I can feed them to you! Besides we're sharing a fondue next." Spencer said while extracting the snail from its shell. She lifted the fork to Emily's mouth and her girlfriend tentatively took the snail from the fork.

"That's actually so much better than I expected! It tastes just like garlic!"

After their Fondue, Spencer drove both girls to a small Italian place just on the over side of town.

"You're going to love this Em, this is where I come here every Birthday with my Mom, Dad and Melissa. They cook up the best Spaghetti Bolognese in the whole of Rosewood."

As the two shared a particularly large plate of spaghetti they talked about their family, friends and how Hanna has been trying to get them together since forever. They talked about the upcoming fashion seasons and they talked about their feelings for each other. Emily was telling Spencer about her upcoming swim meets.

"Em I'd love to be there, tell me the dates and I'll be there at the front cheering you on…I'll even make you a banner"

"That's sweet Spence, I'd like that" Emily said, leaning across the table kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

So they had had their starter at the French Bistro, main course at the Italian pizzeria and pasta house. Spencer still had so much more in store for her and Emily that night. They drove to the Rosewood square and then strolled in the cool night's air towards the ice cream parlour. Spencer wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend and pulled her closer as they walked. Both girls were enjoying the peaceful nights silence as they enjoyed one another's company.

When they finally got to the Ice cream parlour Emily ordered a strawberry and cream cone with a flake at the side and spencer got a double chocolate cone with whipped cream. Spencer went to pay for both of the treats when Emily stopped her.

"Spence, you've paid for everything tonight let this be on me?"

"Nope, tonight's my treat for you, I want to pay Em, and I mean what's the point in having a girlfriend if I can't treat her once in a while?" Spencer smiled, kissing the side of Emily's head.

"Okay fine, but next time it's on me yeah?"

"Okay then, If you insist." She giggled

As Spencer raised her cone up towards her mouth Emily quickly pushed it upwards so that the whipped cream went all over Spencer's face making her look like she had a beard. Laughing hysterically Emily snapped a quick picture of her girlfriend then pocketed her phone.

"You ass, what the hell was that for?" Spencer said laughing along with the other girl.

"Payback for hitting me round the head with the pillow last week, I told you, I would get you back for that!" Emily said in between her fits of laughter.

"Kiss me Em?" Spencer asked cheekily.

"As much as I would love to babe, I don't have a beard fetish, and even you my super-hot girlfriend don't suit a beard."

"Well at least help me lick it off?" Spencer winked, then quickly kissed Emily before she could reply, covering the other girl in cream too.

Both girls were now covered in cream, laughing hysterically as they sat on the kurb of the road watching the cars go past.

"This was lovely Thank you Spencer" Emily said resting her head on the pale girl's shoulder.

Spencer finished wiping the cream off her own face before cleaning her girlfriend's as well. As they finished their ice creams in silence, Spencer walked Emily back to her house, leaving her car in the centre of town. It was too nice a night to be walking. When they arrived back at Emily's house, Spencer walked her to the door, waiting for Emily to open it. She then turned to face her girlfriend and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss soon became more passionate and became more and more heated each second. Emily's tongue traced spencer's bottom lip and then she gently bit down, causing Spencer to smile into the kiss. As they pulled away Spencer laced her fingers into the brunette's hair.

"Spence, I don't want you to go, stay here with me tonight?" Emily pouted.

"I would love to Em, but your mum wouldn't be too happy about that would she?"

"Okay then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, will you pick me up?" Emily asked, fluttering her eyelids as she did so.

"Of course I will baby, I'll see you tomorrow morning, sleep tight." Spencer said placing a final kiss on her girlfriend's soft lips.

"Good good, oh and Spence call me before you fall asleep?"

"Of course I will good night sexy." She winked before walking back towards her house.

Emily sighed walking into her kitchen as she got home. She found her mom leaning against the island counter making herself a cup of tea.

"How was your date honey?" Pam smiled hugging her daughter as she entered the room.

"It was amazing mom, Spencer's amazing. I'll tell you about it tomorrow? I'm tired now, heading off to bed."

"Okay sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too mom, see you tomorrow morning"

As Emily made her way up to her bedroom she replayed her perfect evening over in her head, Emily felt her knees go weak and her heart flutter in her chest, just thinking about it. Emily climbed into bed and called Spencer. After their phone call, Emily looked down at her phone to see she had two new messages, one from Hanna the other from Aria.

_**Hanna: Hey Em, how was the date? Need all the dets. NOW! Call me- H xoxo**_

Emily quickly replied;

_**Emily: Hey Han, It was incredible, best date of my life I'll tell u everything tomoz ok? I'm 2 tired now...p.s. Spencer and I are officially going out!- Em xoxo**_

_**Hanna: THATS AMAZING EM HOTTEST COUPLE IN ROSEWOOD +you better tell me everything! Or I swear I'll just get all the really juicy details from Spencer, if you catch my drift ;) ;) ! U wldnt want that wld u lol? ;) –H xoxo**_

_**Emily: There were no 'juicy' details you pervert! Going to bed ttyl. –E xoxo**_

Hanna checked her message from Aria, It was the same, she texted the shorter girl the same message and then fell back into a sweet sleep.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it, as always revieww**

**-yccmflr x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So this chapters a little longer, don't know what you'll make of it but I hope you like it! Review if you want to leave me any feedback, suggestions or comments etc. I've tried adding a little more detail to this one so I hope you like it. Follow/favourite if you want more :)**_

_**-Yccmflr**_

* * *

Monday morning at school, Hanna and Aria were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch time, while they waited for their friends to arrive. Hanna was eating a green salad, while Aria was having a sandwich. They had been eager to hear about Spencer and Emily's date and they hadn't had a chance to speak to them properly yet.

"What do you think Spencer planned? She refused to tell me anything; she said we had to wait until today to find out. She drives me mad sometimes!" Hanna asked frustrated

"Well obviously she did something right, as they are officially going out!" Aria said happily.

"I know, but she should have told us, I almost drove over their last night I want to know so badly!"

"Don't worry Han you'll find out soon enough, don't you think it's cute that we're all in relationships now! I can't wait to see Spencer and Emily together as an official couple now!"

"Neither, they are going to be soooo adorable! So who do you think will be the dominant one in bed? Spencer or Emily? I personally think Spencer; she has to be in control of everything. Em is so lucky; Spencer's going to be amazing when they finally do it."

"Han they've only been together for four days what do you mean finally do it?" Aria laughed, "And how do you know what Spencer will be like? Something you want to share with me Em?" Aria laughed harder now.

"Oh shut up…but come on Spencer's totally going to be good at it. She's good at everything, and I don't think Toby ever had any concerns…"

"Han you have put way too much thought into their sexual life. Come on it's been four days! When it happens it happens, besides has Emily ever had sex before? We've never really talked about it before"

"Come on Aria don't tell me you haven't thought about it at all? They're both ridiculously hot!" Hanna raised her eye brow suggestively at her friend, "Didn't Emily and Maya have sex? She never talks about her sex life, I'll have to ask her at some point…"

"Han, that's Emily's business, just because she doesn't want everyone to know about every detail of her sex life, does not mean you should pressure her into saying anything! Not everyone's as open as you, I mean if you had it your way you would have us know all about yours!"

"Aria! What are you implying? That I'm a massive whore just because I talk about the amazing sex I have with Caleb? Like you said the over day, there're more to relationships that just sex. I love Caleb to bits and it also helps that he has a huge…"

"HANNA! I don't think Caleb would be happy with you if you told everyone about the size of his..."

"Heart Aria, heart god you always think the worst in me! Caleb has a huge heart! He' so caring and not to mention that he's also an amazing…"

"Hanna okay I get it I don't need to know the details!" Aria said slapping her friend's arm.

"Aria, what's happening with you and Fitz? Not getting any, because everything I say you seem to think is sexual. I was going to say…before you interrupted me that Caleb is also an amazing listener!" Her friend replied looking slightly hurt that her friend kept thinking the worst of her.

"Oh sorry Han… I don't know what's wrong with me today…"

"Don't worry besides Caleb does have a huge cock and he's also an amazing fuck." Hanna said crudely then she started laughing at her small friend's mortified look.

"And she's back, knew it was too good to be true…"

At that moment Emily and Spencer walked over to the table, hand in hand. Spencer was wearing a navy blazer with a white laced shirt underneath and ankle grazer black skinny jeans with a pair of flat pumps to go with it. Emily was wearing a denim shirt with leggings and a pair of converse. They sat down opposite their friends and took out their lunches. Spencer was eating some crisps, an apple and a doughnut and Emily had a green salad like Hanna.

"Sooo…How was the date? I want details, and I believe I speak for Aria too although she's busy pretending to be the kind and caring friend that's there to say 'you don't have to tell us if you don't want to' but clearly she's dying to find out too… so spill it, we want to know EVERYTHING!"

"It was amazing, Spencer picked me up at 7, as she said and she was wearing this really hot tight black dress on and really nice heels…"

"What label?" Hanna squealed excitedly at Spencer when Emily mentioned clothes.

"Urhh…Black Jimmy Choo heels and a Valentino dress" Spencer replied laughing at the look of awe on Hanna's face. "Han shut your mouth you look like a kid who's just got an ice cream…and you're welcome to borrow any of it, you know that right?"

"Oh my god, Spence are you serious?" Hanna screamed, hugging her best friend, "you are amazing! Em you better keep a hold of your girl you have a keeper here…I totally wish I was dating you right now Spence…"

"Back off Han…She's mine." Emily said winking at Hanna and then leaning towards Spencer and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Okay, continue we're waiting!" Aria said impatiently

"Okay, okay…so Spencer looked gorgeous, the dress really showed off her figure, it was amazing. She had her hair down and she had straightened it. I was wearing this tight dark blue dress that had lace around the top and my Jeffery Campbell's. One she had stopped drooling over me, Spencer took me to her car and we drove around 15 minutes, listening to my Adele CD…Then we arrived at this French restaurant, it was amazing, each table had a cute table cloth of and candles, it was so romantic." Emily paused, smiling at Spencer, "Guess what? Spencer ordered for us, speaking completely fluently in French…It was sexy…the waiter then told us that we made a great couple and then Spencer finally plucked up the courage to ask me out. It was cute she started getting all nervous I could tell but she kept her cool."

"Nervous? Me? Pfft." Spencer laughed playfully kicking her girlfriend under the table.

"When our starter came it was snails and fondue, which we shared. After that Spencer told me that we were going to a different restaurant for our main course…It was her favourite restaurant and it made a mean spaghetti. Spence, you were definitely right it was the best in Rosewood."

"Told you so" Spencer said smugly "It was even better with you sharing it with me though Em" Spencer said lacing her fingers between her girlfriends and giving her had a tight squeeze.

"Aww you too are too cute! We need to double date ASAP; I want to see you both as a proper couple."

"Okay, Han we'll arrange it, that would be nice" Emily smiled at her friend, "So where was I? Oh yeah so we shared some spaghetti and sat in the restaurant talking for a while, it was amazing, there was a guy playing the piano as well, it was so romantic, you would have died Hanna. We then went and got an ice cream from the ice cream parlour and sat on the curb eating them…Spencer was sooo messy she got cream all over her face." Emily started laughing.

"That's so not true! You pushed my face into my cone, which just so happened to have cream on." Spencer pouted.

"I'm joking Spencie, it was funny though, you looked like Santa Clause!" Emily giggled remembering what her girlfriend had looked like at that moment in time.

"Em, you loved it, you even licked it off as I recall." Spencer winked suggestively at her girlfriend.

"Then you liked it off my face as well though right?" Emily winked back, "Any chance you had to get some tongue action in, you took it…There just happened to be cream involved and everything's better with cream"

"Kissing you and food, my two favourite things at one time, it was awesome!"

"Hey Em at least you know how to easily satisfy Spencer in bed" Hanna laughed, and Emily went a violent shade of red at this. Aria punched Hanna hard in the arm, to this Hanna winced and hit the smaller girl's arm back.

"What was that for?" Hanna said defiantly.

"You know what it was for," Aria said staring at Hanna "Em, Spence, don't listen to her whatever you guys do in bed is completely up to you and you don't have to tell us anything." Hanna opened her mouth to protest at this but Aria glared at her and she stopped.

"So go on, what did you do after that?" Hanna said eagerly.

"We walked home, Spencer gave me her jacket and it was really nice, it was so peaceful and it was so beautiful that night. When we arrived back at my house, Spencer walked me to my front door and kissed me good night, it was perfect. Spence have I told you that you're an amazing kisser?"

"No but it's good to hear, if I'm so amazing then why don't you kiss me now?"

Emily smiled and gave her girlfriend a small peck on the lips, nothing too passionate as Spencer wasn't out to the school yet, but it was sweet and Spencer was left wanting more.

"You guys are too cute, I'm going to die! We all need to get together soon okay? Have any of you had any messages from 'A' recently?" Hanna asked

"No, it's weird…have you guys?" Aria said to her friends.

"I haven't what about you Em? You'd tell me if you got a message wouldn't you" Spencer asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her girlfriends ear.

"Neither have I, and of course I would Spence we all tell each other everything!"

"Either that bitch is up to something or she's found someone else to torture." Hanna said with a sceptical look on her face.

"I just want it to end already, surely they'll of had enough soon right?"

"Hopefully… Well anyway I'm going to the bathroom, come with me Spence?" Emily asked, holding her girlfriend's hand.

As the girls said goodbye to each other, Spencer and Emily walked to the nearest bathroom together. As they got inside, they sighed with relief when they saw that it was completely empty. Emily pushed Spencer against the Bathroom wall and kissed her roughly, biting down softly on her lip, Spencer was slightly taken aback by her girlfriend's actions, but did not attempt to stop her. She liked it, a whole new side of Emily was coming out to her, a side she wanted to keep to herself. Spencer broke away from the kiss, so that she could kiss Emily's neck. She started kissing her collar bone and up her neck, stopping at her pulse point. She started sucking at the soft skin. Emily moaned into the kiss. When spencer pulled away she smiled, satisfied that she had left a quite visable mark on Emily's neck. She wanted everyone to know that Emily was taken. Just before things became too heated, they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Spencer pushed Emily into the closest cubicle where they held their breath waiting to see who had interrupted their make-out session. It was Jenna; she stood at the mirror, applying make-up to her face. She smiled; satisfied that she looked okay she walked out the door again.

"God she looks so unnatural without her glasses on…I still can't get used to the idea of her being able to see everything yet…" Spencer said, shivering at the thought of the girl

"Neither, I can't believe that she was pretending for so long, she completely fooled everyone. I always play over the stuff we did when we thought she was blind, I can't help but think that she must have seen something." Emily said frowning at the thought.

"You know Em, I've told my parents, Toby and my closest friends, and I don't care who else knows or what they think why don't we make our relationship public? I want to be with you that's all that matters. I don't want to hide our relationship, sure it would be a bit embarrassing if someone walked in here and saw us making out but they would be used to the idea if we came out to everyone. Would you be okay with that?" Spencer asked her girlfriend.

"I would love to Spence, are you sure? I don't mind waiting you know. But how do you plan to go about doing telling everyone?"

"I really want to Em, I know how unhappy you were when Paige was still in the closet, I have an idea do you trust me? I'll meet you at your locker after school okay? Now can I walk you too Class?" Spencer said placing her arms on Emily's waist.

"I would love that Spencer, but I only have P.E. now so can I walk you to class? I'll carry your books?" Emily said fluttering her eyelashes, "And Spence, of course I trust you, and I always will. You're too cute not to trust"

Spencer kissed her girlfriend on her lips and then they exited the bathroom, hand in hand.

* * *

When Emily returned to her locker at the end of the day, Spencer was waiting for her. At this time the corridors were at their busiest as everyone was packing their bags to go home. Emily walked up to her girlfriend and hugged her.

"So what's this amazing idea then Hastings?" Emily raised her eyebrow questioningly

"I'll show you." Spencer replied

At this she leant in towards Emily, placing her hands upon her waist and kissed her. Emily was surprised at first but then realised why Spencer was kissing her so publically. In the corridors there were around 50 people around them, all getting ready to leave, surely people would notice them kissing and would go on to tell their friends. Emily didn't want to be the talk of the school, however anyway about it they would still be hot gossip so it was pretty inevitable really. Spencer deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. After a few seconds longer, Spencer pulled away to find almost every face in the corridor on her and Emily. Spencer just stared at them and smiled.

"Come on babe, I'll drive you home" Spencer said, kissing the side of Emily's head in the process, and then putting her arm around they walked down the corridor towards the car park. They ignored the looks, wolf whistles and the whispers that were following them through school, travelling like wild fire and just kept on walking arm in arm, as they walked people moved apart for them. It was just as Spencer had intended it to be. Soon they would be old news but at the moment they were the hottest couple in town…Just as Hanna had predicted.

* * *

**A/N:**

Right so I'll answer some reviews I've got here because most are from guest accounts:

**_Guest 3/20/13 . chapter 5 _**

**_this is so cute, love it such a gd idea! Hav u done this 4 a girl or has she done i before?_**

-I'm actually straight haha so no girl's done this for me but a guy has and it was unbeliveably cute, but I just think that Spencer and Emily would make a cute couple so I write about it. But then again so do Spoby 3 So happy he's alive btw for those who have watched S03 finale.

CloudGypsy- Chapter 5

_**Such a cute date! Good idea too, going to several restaurants, may have to knick that one for myself ;)**_  
_**I'm really liking this story, but one thing I have to say: Slow it down! No need for a rush, they have all the time in the world to have a nice romantic date and comfortable walk.**_  
_**Don't skip out on the little details, often they're what makes a story go from just good to great ;P**_  
_**Until next time :)**_

-I took into account your review, thanks. I tried to add a bit more detail with this one I just didn't have as much time to write it the other day. Hope you like it! And feel free to use the date idea lol.

_**pouritup 3/19/13 . chapter 3 **_

_**Whos ur fave character? and love the chapter XD more soon plz**_

-I love Wren (he's gorgeous and his accent, pretty sure the only British guy who actually has a steriotypical british accent lol) but probably either Hanna or Spencer...oh and Mona she's brilliant.

Well that's all from me, I'll write soon. Byee

-yccmflr


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry it's been quite a while since I last wrote, been pretty busy trying to balance work, revision and a social life.**_

_**So tired to write a longish chapter so here you go. Hope you like it!**_

_**As usual REVIEW so I can improve the story and I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**That's about it really.**_

* * *

Later that month

Spencer had taken Emily on several dates now and that had been going out for three weeks that day. Emily had always hated those couples that celebrate a week's anniversary but now she could really appreciate that when you're with someone that you really do like you want to cherish all the time you have together. She had decided that although three weeks wasn't long, she would take Spencer out on a date to celebrate them being together.

Emily was lying on her bed, talking to her Aria who was sitting in her window seat opposite her with her legs crossed. The smaller girl was painting her nails a dark maroon colour that suited her skin tone perfectly. Whereas Emily was lying over her English book and skimming through the pages absent mindedly.

"You know me and Spencer have been going out for almost a month now? Three weeks today." Emily smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Aria looked up and smiled,

"I love that feeling of a new relationship, you're glowing Em, you look really happy."

"Well I didn't have the best year before hand did I? Hopefully finally something's going my way for once…I mean third time lucky I suppose." Emily smiled sadly.

"Third time lucky?" Aria looked inquisitively back at Emily

"I haven't really been lucky with the love department before… I loved Alison and look what happened to her…I know she didn't love me back but I still loved her. I loved Maya more than anything in the world, she was my first real girlfriend and she was the first person I had ever slept with. But look what happened; they both ended up dead didn't they? I just want to be able to fall in love with Spencer without anything bad happening…" Emily said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Em, why didn't you say anything before?" Aria said, tears falling down her own face as she got up and walked over to Emily, hugging her tightly, "Don't worry about Spencer she's pretty tough and anyway you've known her all your life you practically know everything about her. We love you Em, and you and Spencer have only been going out for a short time- she won't be expecting you to love her yet, don't worry Em. We're all here for you though okay?"

"I do love Spencer, I love all of you. But I'm scared to be in love with her."

"Emily, shh, Spencer would never do anything to hurt you. She's not like that you know she isn't and we all know it'll take a while for you to love anyone again. It'll happen when it happens"

Emily smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank-you Ar, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just being paranoid I know. I think I'm going to call Spencer up, I want to do something nice with her tonight." Emily said smiling, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Aria smiled, giving her friend one final squeeze before walking back over to the window seat to pick up her bag.

"You don't have to go, I'll see Spencer later don't worry Aria!" Emily said, thinking she had been rude to her friend.

"No I think you should see her now, besides I'm going to head on over to Ezra's now, I haven't seen him all week."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I do, and I'm sure you'll be ready to love soon Em, you and Spence are ridiculously cute together. You never know it might be tonight, next week or even next year, I know that whenever it happens Spencer will be there loving you just as much."

Emily just smiled, watching her friend leave the room. She sat on her bed and pulled her phone out to call Spencer. She typed in her girlfriend's number, she knew it off by heart now, and smiled when she saw the photo ID at the top of the screen was a picture of both the girl's when they were younger. She sat waiting, hearing the phone ring; with a brief pause she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other end of the line.

"Spencie?" Emily loved calling her girlfriend this, she knew she was the only one who could and she loved it.

"Em?" Spencer spoke a smile creeping over her face at the sound of Emily's voice.

"Hey you, what are you up to now?"

"I'm just practising some field hockey, you?"

"I'm getting undressed as we speak, taking my undies off, and my bra…I'm about to get in the shower…it's a shame you're not here to join me, I bet you could use a shower being all hot and sweaty from all this practise you've been doing." Emily smiled, knowing this would drive Spencer crazy.

Emily was right, Spencer was stood in her back yard, drenched in sweat and getting hotter at the thought of Emily in the shower. Her mouth was hanging open and she was shocked at how forward her girlfriend had been. She was dying to be with Emily right now, but she also realised they had only been going out for three weeks and didn't want to rush things until Emily was ready.

"E-Em, you're killing me here, you can't do that to me!" Spencer stuttered helplessly.

Emily smiled; satisfied with the effect she had on Spencer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist, well can I take you on date tonight?"

"I love taking you out on dates!" Spencer laughed, "I would love that though Em, where will we go?"

"I was thinking the cliqued dinner and a movie? I'll pick you up at seven?" Emily laughed.

"Sounds perfect, we had to have the cliqued dinner and movie at some point, see you at seven babe." Spencer said smiling to herself.

Spencer hung up her phone, dropped it to the grass and picked up her hockey stick. She had to practise on her backhand shot, before her next field match.

* * *

Later that evening Spencer was in her room choosing what to wear. She pulled out a navy dress with tiny polka dots on it and sipped on an oversized brown cardigan on top of it. She was happy with the look, it was simple and not too overdressed but she still looked reasonably nice for a cinema date. She decided to wear her hair down and she straightened it. She hoped that Emily would like what she was wearing. That's all that Spencer really cared about, Emily's opinion.

Spencer lay down on her bed, staring up at her celling waiting for Emily to arrive, she was smiling to herself thinking about how perfect her life was at the moment. She had an incredible girlfriend, her school grades had been high, she was captain of the field hockey team and better still she hadn't received any messages from 'A', maybe the bitch was leaving them alone after all. However as if on cue her phone chimed, Spencer tentatively reached and checked to see who her message was from.

**1 new message- Em x**

**Hey Spence, I'm on my way over now. Cya soon, any ideas wht film you wanna see? Xx**

She quickly texted her girlfriend back.

**I don't mind completely up to you beautiful, I know I'll love whatever you pick xx**

Spencer sighed, she was so relieved that it from Emily and not an 'A' text. The messages had stopped for weeks now. Not a trace of 'A' lurking about, A was up to something. Spencer started to think about who A could be and if they were working on a team when the doorbell rang. She ran to her mirror, checked her hair and make-up, sprayed some of Emily's favourite perfume, Dot my Marc Jacobs and she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Emily stood outside, waiting for her girlfriend to open the door. She was nervously playing with her bracelet, the one that Alison had bought them all, with their names on. Although she loved the bracelet, Emily didn't want any trace of Ali lurking around the two girls when they were on their date so she slipped the bracelet off and put it in her bag. She wondered what her friend would say if she were alive to see her and Spencer were going out. She knew she would be jealous, Alison loved the fact that she could control Emily, she would play with her, turn her on one moment- kissing Emily in the library then the next she would coldly abuse Emily about who she was and her sexuality. The thought that two of her best friends were going out would kill Alison, the attention wouldn't be on her for once.

Spencer opened the door smiling at her girlfriend, she leant in and placed a kiss on Emily's lips. The kiss was only brief before Emily pulled away but it was amazing. Spencer stood at the doorway hanging on to the taste of Emily's mouth and savouring the soft touch of her lips. She longed for more but when she leant in again Emily stopped her.

"Whattt? What's wrong, I've been dying to kiss you all day, now you won't let me?" Spencer said frowning.

"I want to kiss you believe me I do, but what about your parents? I noticed your cars are in the driveway."

"Em my parents are pretty liberal, they wouldn't care if we were making out in the back of their car! In fact, my dad would probably fist bump me after I was done." Spencer laughed wrapping her arms around Emily's waist, "Besides my Mom's in Washington and my Dad's in Philly. It's just Mellissa and she's in the barn anyway."

"I know I just don't want your parents to hate me….or think I'm a massive slut that's all" Emily said kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "But seeing there not here…"

Emily trailed off, shutting the door behind her she quickly kissed the tall brunette. It became heated very quickly, Emily opened her mouth allowing Spencer to slip her tongue in, they fought for dominance in the kiss. Without breaking the kiss Spencer held Emily's face in both her hands and slowed it down, making it more passionate, Emily traced Spencer's top lip with her tongue and started sucking upon it, soon she felt Spencer gently bite her bottom lip and then pull away to allow Emily to kiss and suck on her neck. Emily started sucking on Spencer's next, just beneath her ear lobe and above her collar bone. Spencer let out a moan and Emily bit down gently sucking all the time. She moved her mouth slightly so that she could kiss more of Spencer's neck. She reached up and gently pulled of Spencer's hair, who moaned louder at this.

"SPENCEEE, do you know where the icecrea-" Melissa shouted, walking into the hallway where she saw Emily passionately kissing her sister's neck.

Emily pulled away quickly; she had turned a violent shade of red and hid her face from Melissa's. She stared at the ground avoiding all eye contact. Just what she had been afraid of, it was mortifying, Spencer's older sister had walked in on Emily giving Spencer a huge love bite.

"Oh wow I see I'm interrupting something here…" Melissa said laughing, "Don't worry Emily, Spencer's caught me doing a lot worse before…she walked in on Ian and I having sex on the couch last year." Melissa said in response to Emily's blushing.

"Oh please don't remind me! No one wants to see their sister having sex especially not on a couch I sat on every day!" Spencer cried

"Come off it Spence it's just sex, don't lie and say you and Toby didn't do it. We could all hear you! Oh Toby, Toby, harder, harder oh yeahh like that mmmmhh" Melissa said making fake sex noises.

Spencer stared in shock back at her sister, mortified at what she had just heard.

"You could hear us?" Spencer turned a bright shade of red.

"Ohhh yeah, quite a screamer aren't you Spence?" Melissa winked at Emily, "Well anyway I wanted to ask, where the ice-cream is? Oh and Spence you might want to ice that HUGE hickey Emily has just given you."

Emily who was still a deep shade of red, averted her eyes to the floor again.

"I don't know look for it! We're going out now, bye Melissa." Spencer replied, dragging Emily out of the door before her sister could reply.

They walked hand in hand, towards Emily's car, the night was cool and there was a slight breeze in the air. It was a perfect evening though, the moon was out and it was glowing bright, the stars were glimmering in the sky. Spencer couldn't help but notice Emily had goose bumps, she smiled to herself because she knew it was Spencer's touch that was doing it to her. They climbed into Emily's car and shut the doors behind themselves.

"Wow you have such an open relationship with your sister, how can you talk about stuff like that? I would die if my mom started talking about sex with me…in fact I did, when I was 13 my mom had the talk with me- it was awful she sat me down and told me about her first experience with my dad and how I should wait till I'm in a steady relationship and until I am In love. She also went on to talk about condoms and how I must always use them, because she doesn't want any unexpected pregnancies."

"Em, every teenagers had that talk…and I'm guessing it was about as unpleasant for you as it was for me. My mom sat me down and went through photographs with me! Explaining what the different parts of the body do and how they are used in sex…In fact I think my story's worse…no one wants to be looking at old male penises with their mom!"

"Oh yeah? You think that's bad?" Emily said in-between laughs, "After I came out to my mom, she did the whole talk again but talked about Lesbian sex! She had obviously looked it up online and told me about how even though there are no unwanted pregnancies she still wanted me to find the right woman who I loved…She even went on to show me a video about being gay."

"Okay- you win, hands down, you win. That sounds awful, when I have kids I swear I'll hand them a book and be done with it. It'll save us both the embarrassment."

"Soo…you and Toby had sex?"

"Urhh yeah, we were together for like a year…you and Maya must have slept together?"

"Yeah we did, our first time was in your room actually…When you surprised me and she was there lighting all the candles. It was perfect, was Toby your first?" Emily said staring into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I knew it! It killed me to do that for you, I always wanted to be your first, seeing you with someone else hurt so much…but I'm glad it was with someone you loved." Spencer paused resting her hand on Emily's knee and tracing circles absent mindedly with her finger on the inside of her leg. She leant in closer across the gear box and kissed her softly on the lips. "Toby was my first, strangely enough we also did it in my room for the first time…"

"Well maybe someday soon it'll be us in there." Emily kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Why the sudden interest in it all Em?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about this. Hanna always bugged us for details but this is the first time we've actually talked about it and I think that when we take that next step in our relationship we would have needed to talk about it, so I guess I thought why not get it over with now?"

"Your right, I'm glad we've talked about it. I really am happy I'm with you Em, I've liked you for such a long time, you make me so happy and I would do anything for you." Spencer kissed Emily on the lips, not opening her mouth but trying to convey everything she had just said in a kiss.

Emily's heart fluttered, Spencer was perfect she was the most amazing person that Emily had been with. At that moment Emily realised how long she had really liked Spencer for and wondered how she hadn't realised before. She knew then that she was ready to take this relationship further, not right now, maybe not later that evening but sometime soon. She realised in an instant that she was falling in love with her girlfriend. Even if Emily hadn't been ready before she knew that Spencer was the one she belonged with and nothing would change that.

"Spencer, you make me so happy, the happiest I've ever been. I love being with you like this. I love your company and you're the most amazing person I've ever been with." Emily kissed her girlfriend more passionately, deepening the kiss trying to show Spencer her feelings at that moment in time.

"Em you're beautiful" Both girls just sat there taking in the moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"We should get going if we want to make the movie." Emily said holding her girlfriend's hands and gently squeezing them.

* * *

_**A/N: Aww romantic right? Well anyway I know I've been a massive tease but I promise you there will be a M scence soon... you'll just have to keep reading to find out when**_

_**I'll try and update soon but still really busy.**_

_**-yccmflr**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay I know i've been really bad at writing recently, but I've had no time at all! Been revsising for my exams which are in less than 3 weeks time AHHH. So sorry about the wait. I hope you like this chapter then, not really any Spemily but i'm saving that for the next chapter! Well anyway I hope you like it, I promise you the next few chapters will be good, but I tried to make up for the lack of posts by making this a slightly longer chapter. **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write more!**_

_**-Yccmflr xx**_

* * *

Emily was lying on her bed flicking through her Biology text book, she was making notes on the cardiac cycle but none of it was sinking in. After hopelessly trying to understand it for half an hour she decided to call Toby who was really good at the subject, he could test her on it. Emily hadn't spoken to Toby properly since he and Spencer broke up so that she could date Emily. She decided it was time to confront him about it. Emily dialled Toby's number, held the phone up to her ear and waited for it to ring.

"Hello? Emily?" She heard the familiar voice at the other end of the line, it was guarded and slightly icy.

"Hey Toby, listen we need to talk, I haven't seen you in over 3 weeks…where have you been?"

"I know, I haven't been in town, I got a job out near Philly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt was evident in her voice.

"I just wanted to get away from it all. I didn't tell anyone except my parents and Jenna." He said with a unmistakeable hard tone to his voice.

"You're one of my closet friends Toby, why wouldn't you tell me that? Is this about me and Spencer?"

"Listen Emily, you stole the only person in this world from me. Do you expect me to be even remotely civil to you? We're not friends." He said angrily down the phone.

"Toby, I'm so sorry, you know I love you and Spencer does as well, but she's gay, she can't help that, whether she liked me or not she would have broken up with you anyway for that reason. But I know Spencer and you do to, you know she would never have wanted to intentionally hurt you. You also know me, better than a lot of people- would I ever do that to hurt you?" Emily said, she was upset at Toby's comment.

"I'm sorry Emily, I just loved her and it was so sudden. I don't blame you, but I never really got an explanation and I didn't know how it all worked, I still don't. I never guessed she was gay, and after everything that happened with you I didn't want to go through it all again. I'm sorry I avoided you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I was just upset and I didn't understand. I wish I had said something to you earlier Em. Can you forgive me? And you are my one of my closest friends; I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course I can. And I am sorry Toby, can you forgive me?"

"I feel stupid, I'm really sorry and I know how much shit you had to deal with when you came out I hope you didn't feel like I was putting you back in that place."

"Toby please don't worry, I'm past that, I just never want Spencer to feel how I did."

"I know and I'll be here for both of you I promise" Toby said with real sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks, and I'm here if you ever want anything as well Toby. Now while you're here do you think you could help me with my biology notes? I'm rubbish at it and you were always really good." Emily said sitting up on her bed.

"Thanks Em, and of course I will what's the topic?"

"The cardiac cycle…"

"Ahh that's not too hard! Okay how many chambers does the heart have and what are they called?"

"Hmm…four and they are the called the Right atrium and Left atrium and then the left and right vestilecles? No wait that's not right…"

"Yes you got the atria right, and there are four but the other two are called ventricles, there's a left one and a right one. Do you want me to tell you where the blood goes in the body? The passage of it?"

"That would be amazing if you could; I'll take notes so go slowly okay?" Emily said, she was over the moon that she had made things right with her friend.

"Okay, so the blood from the body comes back to the heart through either the superior Vena Cava, that's the one on the top or the inferior Vena Cava which brings the blood back to the heart. This blood is deoxygenated, so it has no oxygen in it. It goes into the right atrium and then from there either the tricuspid or bicuspid atrioventricular valves are opened, so the right ventricle is filled. It is then pushed up out of the ventricle through the semilunar valves into the….Em you still there?"

"Um…yeah…just about, Toby can you come over and teach me this with like flashcards or something, It doesn't really make sense to me.." Emily replied in a confused tone of voice

"Okay then, tomorrow after school?" Toby laughed.

"Toby…I know you're not at school anymore, but it's Saturday tomorrow!" Emily replied laughing at him mistake.

"Oh yeah, well tomorrow at like 6.30?"

"Can we do earlier, I have a date with Spencer then."

"Oh yeah of course, what about 12?"

"Sure, I have swim practise until then so will you pick me up then we can go and do this at the Grille or something?"

"Sounds good to me Em, see you then! I'll do the tutoring you pay for the coffee okay?"

"Fair enough, see you then. Bye Toby." She smiled to herself, and hung up her phone she knew Spencer would be happy that Toby was far better with their relationship. Emily lay back down on her bed and put her head phones in.

* * *

Spencer was in her living room with her parents. Peter was catching up on some work on his laptop while Veronica was talking on the phone to one of her clients. Spencer wanted to call Emily but she thought that she would be having dinner around now, she would call later, before she went to bed. Instead she sat on her sofa and logged into her emails on her laptop. She had one new message, she opened it, it was from Hanna. It was a picture of a cat with its head stuck in a tissue box. Spencer smiled at this, not because of the picture, she didn't find it remotely funny or particularly cute, but more at the fact that since Hanna had been with Caleb she had become more techy. For one she could now use email, which she had taken to sending pictures she found funny to anyone that had access to a computer. Before her and Caleb had been together Hanna hadn't a clue how to even start writing an email.

Spencer replied back

_**Hanna…My face is as blank as a slate- not even remotely funny! Surely you can find better than that? Where's Caleb tonight, I thought you would have been doing something together.**_

_**Spencer**_

A moment later she heard her phone beep and went to check it. It was a text from Hanna she wondered why she was texting her when they were both on their emails.

H:** I didnt knw how 2 reply 2 ur email, I read it and btw u have no heart how can u not think it's cute? I didnt want 2 see him tonight he can go fuck himself for all I care. I wanna do something tonight though, come over? My mom's working late tonight- could really use someone to talk to. If ur not seeing Em ofc! Han xox**

Spencer laughed, clearly Hanna still needed some improvement on her ICT skills. She quickly texted back because she knew how impatient the blonde got when Spencer didn't text quickly.

S: **It's not cute Han and** **okay explain it all later? I'll see you in half an hour. S x**

H: **Ahh love you Spence! Bring a movie along, you have hundreds. H x**

Spencer stood up to leave and get her stuff when Peter stopped her.

"How's it going with Emily Spence?" Peter said looking up at her

"It's going really well dad, she's the sweetest person ever"

"I always liked Emily, she's on the swim team isn't she?" He smiled giving Spencer's arm a light squeeze.

"Yeah she's amazing dad, the captain, and she has the fastest time at Rosewood high." Spencer said proudly at her girlfriend's achievement.

"Fantastic, I'd like to see her swim one day. Oh and that reminds me I'll be coming to your next field hockey match, I haven't seen you play in ages."

"I'm sure that'll be fine with Emily" Spencer paused to brush the hair out her face "It's next week, I can't wait, we'll beat them so bad dad, the team's on good form this season."

"That's what I like to hear!" Peter said smiling broadly, "Spence will you invite Emily over for dinner next week, as well as Mr and Mrs Fields, I believe will be home then does Emily know yet?"

"Of course, that sound's great will Melissa be here as well? Pam said she wanted it to be a surprise so I haven't said anything, I think he's coming tomorrow. She'll be so excited dad, Emily really does miss him."

"I'm sure she does, also find out if any of them have any allergies or foods they don't like or eat, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time the Vanderwalls came for dinner."

Spencer laughed at this; the Vanderwalls were their family friends, although Spencer and Mona didn't get on that well but occasionally they would have dinner together but in this case Mona was especially picky on her food and wouldn't eat any of it. According to Mona the Salad was soggy, the chicken was over cooked and she wasn't allowed any wine when Spencer was. The whole evening was a bit of a catastrophe, Melissa spilled her soup all down her new designer dress, Spencer couldn't recall the name now but she did remember how upset Melissa was at this, it had cost her a lot of money. Then to top the evening off Spencer had knocked a candle over and almost set the table cloth alight and had dropped his IPhone in the sink when he was helping Veronica with the washing up. They just had to laugh at it now but at the time it was a disaster for her Spencer's parents, they thought they would be the laughing stock of the country club.

"I will dad, I know Emily eats everything, but I'll ask her about her parents"

"Good, it'll be a good chance to get to know them all better. What are you doing tonight then?"

"I can't wait dad, I know you'll love Emily even more." Spencer beamed happily, "I'm going to Hanna's later for a sleepover, is that okay?"

"By going to Hanna's for a sleepover do you really mean staying the night at Emily's?" Peter laughed

"No! I am actually going to Hanna's I'm seeing Emily tomorrow." Spencer laughed, lightly punching her dad on the arm.

"Good, because you know we're totally supportive of your relationship and you don't need to lie to us. Emily can stay here whenever she likes okay?"

"Thanks dad, It really means a lot to me." Spencer smiled to Peter she had been so scared for her parents to find out she was gay, but they were really supportive of who she was and it meant a lot to her.

"Now you don't want to keep Hanna waiting, have a great time tonight Spencer"

* * *

Hanna was waiting in her kitchen for Spencer to arrive, she was still really angry at Caleb and she needed Spencer to hurry up so she could tell her. Earlier that day Hanna had gotten a text from 'A', it had been the first message they had received from them in around a month. As much as Hanna loved her friends she couldn't help but wish that it was one of them that had gotten the message and not her. Just as things were going great with Caleb, 'A' had to step in and try and mess with them again. Hanna had read the message a hundred times, and she knew it off by heart now but she couldn't help but pick her phone up and read it again. Spencer needed to hurry up or she was going to have a mental break down for sure. Just as Hanna was thinking of calling Spencer, the doorbell rang. For once Spencer wasn't punctual, although she was only five minutes later than she said she would be in Hanna's eyes she had been hours, she better have a good reason the blonde thought as she opened the door to her friend.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late Han, my dad wanted to have a chat to me about Emily…" She trailed off when she saw how upset her friend was. "Han are you okay? What's wrong? What happened with you and Caleb?"

Spencer wrapped her arms around her friend, holding the back of her head in a protective manner. She heard Hanna sniff and she guessed that she was crying. Spencer drew back to look her in the eyes, she hated seeing her in this way.

"Come on I'll make you a coffee how do you want it?" Spencer said, giving Hanna's hand a light squeeze.

"Can I have a cocktail instead? I just really want to get drunk tonight and have a good time."

"Of course, come on then" Spencer laughed and walked towards the kitchen, "What kind of cocktail do you want?"

"Can you make me a Martini? You know the one that you always make, the coffee one?"

"Espresso Martini?" Spencer said smiling, It was her speciality.

Hanna nodded then walked over towards her sofa and sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked miserable, she was always so happy and high spirited on the outside but she looked slightly broken now as she sub-consciously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Spencer returned five minutes later with two Espresso Martini's, she sat down beside Hanna placing the drinks down on the coffee table in front of them both.

"So what's wrong Han?" Spencer said taking a sip from her drink.

Hanna just turned to her and gave Spencer her phone. Spencer looked down to see an open message, from 'A' she took it in, they had all thought that they had had enough of tormenting them and that it was over. It was naïve of them to think so, Spencer sighed, of course they weren't done trying to mess with their lives. Spencer started to read the message;

**Han are you really that bad of a kisser? Or do you just suck in bed? Looks like Caleb's getting all his kicks somewhere else. Isn't that Mona? She always did say she liked bad boys. Don't worry though Han, you've always got me. XOXO –A**

After reading this Spencer looked up at Hanna who had already downed her drink.

"Have you seen the photo attached?"

Spencer opened the attachment to see a photograph of Mona and Caleb kissing in his car. Spencer was shocked at this; she didn't believe that it was real, Caleb would never do anything like this to Hanna. A had to be up to one of her tricks.

"I can't believe they would do that to me. I'm so done with Mona, that evil, conniving bitch, I swear I'll kill her. And Caleb don't even get me started on him I'll beat him up, kill him then spit on his grave"

"Han wait a minute, there has to be some kind of logical explanation about this, Caleb doesn't even like Mona! Why would he kiss her? Have you spoken to him about it?" Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk to him, look at the picture there's no explanation, he didn't just fall over and their mouths just collided." Hanna said angrily.

Spencer looked at the picture again trying to see if there was anything wrong with it, it looked flawless, maybe there was no logical explanation for it. Just as Spencer was about to leave the house to beat Caleb up herself she saw something in the photo.

"Wait, Han that isn't Mona!"

"Yes it is, can't you see her face!" Hanna said angrily waving her hand.

"No, no it's not! It's you, can you see that necklace, that's the one Caleb gave you for your birthday! A must have photo shopped Mona's face onto your body! They probably used a photo of Mona kissing Noel and then just replaced your face with hers!" Spencer said enthusiastically

Hanna's head shot up, she grabbed her phone to look at the photograph again. She really studied it this time, taking in every detail.

"Spence, you're right!" Hanna said hugging spencer tightly, "That's my jacket, and my top, I wore that the other day when Caleb took me out for dinner! He was dropping me home and we ended up kissing in his car for a while. Spence you're amazing, I was thinking up ways of getting revenge on him! I was on the verge of driving over to Lucas' now and cutting his balls off with a pair of rusty scissors."

"I told you there's an explanation behind everything! Remind me to never keep rusty scissors around my house if we have a fight I don't want to know what you'd do to me…"

"Don't worry Spence, if we'd have a fight I'll probably just kill Emily instead, she's your weakness."

Spencer turned to her, shocked, she couldn't believe that Hanna had just said that. Then her face relaxed when Hanna started laughing.

"I'm joking Spence! I would never do anything to hurt you or Em, what would I do without you both?" Still laughing she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're evil, you know that right?" Spencer said punching Hanna, not so lightly on the leg.

"So anyway, when are we going to double date? Tomorrow evening? We've been wanting to for ages!" Hanna moaned at Spencer, she had been nagging her about it ever since her and Emily had started dating.

"I was going to take Emily out then so why don't you join us? I hope Aria doesn't feel too left out…"

"I can't wait, I'll tell Caleb now! But first you need to help me choose what to wear. You know you may hate shopping, but you've got good fashion taste Spence." Hanna said, dragging her towards her bedroom, Spencer reluctantly followed, "Looks like this will be a good night after all!" Hanna said grinning widely.

"That is a matter of opinion…" Spencer trailed off, but she saw Hanna roll her eyes, "I'm joking Han…just don't take all night!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there were any mistakes...It's 'Hot off the press' and ngl I don't really like checking my work...**

Reviews:

CloudGypsy: Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think of this one and if you have any suggestions.

x-WinterDreams-x: Thank you, and the 'M' scene will be coming shortly! I can write 'M' scenes and still be straight because I have a boyfriend and I guess it's pretty similar sexually...well not really but part of it is. Anyway enough of the details, I think i'll manage.

xx019gdxx: I won't make you wait too long!

pll fan: I'm glad you like it, thank you!

**Anyway until next time**

**-yccmflr xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Okay I know I've been really shit at updating recently and I know this is a really short chapter but I've had exams this week and will do until the start of June. From then you'll get longer and better chapters from me!_**

**_This isn't a great one I'm sorry!_**

**_next few will make up for it though trust me ;)_**

**_review!_**

* * *

Thump. Spencer pushed Emily down onto the bed and jumped on top of her, kissing her passionately all the time. Emily moaned when she felt Spencer's lips brush against her neck. Spencer continued to kiss Emily's neck, gently sucking in places applying pressure when Emily moaned more. She pinned her girlfriend's arms behind her, on the bed and leant in softly biting Emily's lips. Spencer felt such a strong throbbing between her legs that she thought she would explode; she was desperate for some more. Even just a bit more skin to skin contact, both girls were fully clothed and it was killing Spencer. She ran her hand up and down Emily's thigh, then up towards her chest, the swimmer didn't stop her but instead moved her hands towards Spencer's polo shirt. She felt Emily's cold hands find her soft breasts as she started massaging them gently, taking one in each hand. Spencer had never had particularly big breasts, Alison had always teased her about it but right now she couldn't care less, she was here with her girlfriend and that's all that mattered.

"Mmm Em…I want you so bad.." Spencer moaned loudly in-between kisses.

"I'm here if you want me…the hell with waiting this is the perfect moment." Emily sighed with pleasure as Spencer unhooked her bra and took one of Emily's nipples in her mouth.

"Your mom could come home at any moment Em, let's not risk it besides I want it to be more romantic not just a quickie while your mom's just down at the store! It has to be better than perfect" Spencer said looking into Emily's eyes and taking in the beautiful colour.

"Okay fine you're right but you're killing me here Spence!"

"I know, believe me, It's so hard to resist you if I could I would be making love to you now regardless to whether you mom came in!"

"Come on then! It's not like either of us are virgins Spence I really want to be with you in that way, my will power is failing me…"

"I know you do and I do more than anything in the world right now! My right hand just isn't cutting it anymore I want the real deal." Spencer said winking at her girlfriend, taking in her soft scent as she did so.

Emily was quite taken aback by this comment; masturbation was never really a topic that had come up within her group of friends. Of course she probably should have guessed that Spencer masturbated, Emily herself did from time to time- otherwise she thought she would self-combust.

"Oh what's that Spence, did you just openly admit to masturbating?" Emily laughed and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

"Only when I wake up in the mornings after having really hot dreams about you babe" Spencer winked, "Don't tell me that you don't over me" Spencer fake pouted.

"Oh you know…occasionally…from time to time…And what sort of hot dreams?" Emily said flushing a bright shade of red.

"Hot and nasty ones," Spencer winked, "So anyway later tonight, our date do you mind if Hanna and Caleb join us? Hanna's been bugging me for months to have a double date so is it okay with you?" Spencer said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"No of course, it'll be nice I've never really had a chance to get to know Caleb"

"Great I'll text Hanna to let her know, she can make the plans…then I can get back to doing this" Spencer said leaning down again kissing Emily gently on the lips.

"Good…now roll over I want to be on top."

Spencer laughed at this, she was always the one on top, but she reluctantly rolled over allowing her girlfriend to sit on her abdomen. Then Emily leant down and gave Spencer a single-lip kiss, taking one of her lips in between Spencer's and gently started sucking and tugging on it. It was perfect, and so romantic, as Emily continued Spencer felt a tingling sensation go up and down her spine and the throbbing between her legs grow stronger.

"Emmm, that feels amazing, you're amazing"

"Ohh Spencer…You better have a free house soon I think we both really need this…" Emily said whispering into Spencer's ear.

"We really do…"

Both girls were engaging in another heated lip lock when they heard a cough at the door, it was Pam looking very unimpressed at the sight of her daughter practically dry-humping Spencer. Emily jumped off her girlfriend and grabbed her shirt, her face was a bright shade of red, but not to match Spencer's who had gone the deepest red you could imagine.

"Sorry to interrupt this but Emily can I talk to you for a moment downstairs?"

Emily looked at Spencer and gave her a worried look, then followed her mom downstairs.

"Listen mom, that wasn't what it looked like, nothing happened…"

"Emily, you're old enough to make your own decisions and I can't stop you from doing anything but I just want you to make sure you're ready for that step in your relationship. I'm also going to ask that whenever Spencer's over you will have your door open and if she stays over she can either sleep in the spare room or on the blow-up mattress. Is that clear? What you do out of this house is none of my business, but just be careful okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom thanks and I'm sorry."

"Can I just ask one thing though? Are you and Spencer sexually active?"

"Oh god no mom we're not, we haven't been going that long yet" Emily replied, shocked at her mother's question.

"Okay good honey now that's not what I wanted to talk to you about though…" Pam smiled at her daughter, "Emily, your father's coming home tomorrow morning! He was coming a few weeks ago but he got the choice to come now and stay for two months!" Pam smiled widely at Emily, hugging her in the process.

"Seriously? I can't wait! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Emily said happily

"I wanted it to be a surprise, you're happy aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I've missed him so much Mom."

"I know you have honey, I have as well, it's been hard being away from your father for so long I really do miss him"

"Mom you can always go up and stay there for a while again, you've done it before I was fine at Hanna's remember?"

"I'll see, it'll be good to see him though, it's been so long. I was wondering if you would like to invite Spencer for dinner sometime soon, I'm sure your father will love to meet her properly. Of course he's known her for years but not as your girlfriend!" Pam smiled sweetly at Emily.

"I would love too, I can't wait for her to meet dad! He'll love her."

"Good, do you want to get Spencer quickly and we can decide when to do it"

In response to this, Emily nodded then ran upstairs to tell her girlfriend that her dad was coming home. When Emily returned with Spencer behind her a few minutes later they were both beaming with smiles stretched across their faces. Emily had told Spencer the news that her dad was coming home- of course Spencer already knew this but she was smiling because she loved seeing her girlfriend so happy.

"Spencer I was hoping you would join Emily, myself and Wayne for dinner sometime next week? My husband will love a chance to get to know you better and I would too."

"I would love that ! What day do you have in mind?"

"Perfect and I was thinking next Friday? Is that okay with you both?"

"It's fine with me? How about you Em?"

"I can't wait!" Emily squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Spencer.

"Oh and Missus Fields, my parents wanted to invite you all for dinner this weekend I hope you can make it?"

"That sounds lovely thank you Spencer, what day?"

"Sunday if that's okay with all of you?"

"Okay then, what time do you want us?" Pam replied smiling at Spencer, she had come too really like her daughter's girlfriend, although she had always liked her she never realised how courteous and well-mannered she was, traits which so many girls nowadays lack.

"Would seven suit you okay? And can I just ask if you're allergic to anything or is there anything you don't eat?" Spencer asked politely.

"That's perfect, we'll see you then." Pam smiled sweetly back at Spencer, "And no honey, we eat everything in this household so whatever it is I'm sure it'll be absolutely lovely!"

"That's good I'll tell my parents later tonight then, thank-you ."

"Thank you Spencer and please call me Pam!" She laughed, turning away from the girls, "I'll leave you two alone now"

Emily started laughing when her mother left the room.

"Whattt?" Spencer laughed jabbing Emily in the ribs

"OW! That hurt!" Emily said, fake pouting at her girlfriend.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Spencer said bending down placing a soft kiss just above Emily's hip, which she soon turned into a raspberry. Both girls were laughing now and Emily started tickling Spencer.

"Ohh stop ahahah please ahh stop E-E-Em s-stop it!" Spencer said laughing through fits of giggles, he had slumped onto Emily's sofa.

"What time's our date tonight Spence?" Emily said lying down on the sofa resting her head on Spencer's lap.

"Can I pick you up at seven? I said we would meet Hanna and Caleb at the park at seven-thirty. That gives us enough time to walk there if it's a nice night or drive there with some make-out time in the back of my car if it's cold and we're early."

"Hopefully it's a cold night then," Emily said, smiling flirtatiously up at her girlfriend, "Oh and Spence can you pick me up a bit earlier? I want optimum make out time." She winked.

"Definitely how's six?"

Emily laughed at this, when she had said earlier she had meant ten minutes earlier at most, but she didn't complain, any extra time with Spencer alone she would take it.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said sitting up to place a passionate kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"I can't wait! Now Em, as much as I love being here, I have to go I have Trig homework to do!"

"Okay okay, see you at six." Emily replied kissing her girlfriend's lips softly, "More where that came from later babe"

* * *

**_A/N: I wanted the double date to be a whole chapter so you'll get that next time! Won't be too long now I have started writing it_**

**_x-WinterDreams-x: Hi the M scene is coming in a few chapters time, just a few things that I want to do before then. And I'm glad you like it. I'll try and include more Aria, maybe a scene with Hanna and Aria again as I did previously._**

**_JJBanks:_ Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Sorry it wasn't a great chapter! Got writers block.**

_**REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE SO PLEASE WRITE ONE- IF YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DON'T, IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN GO FOR IT!**_

_**-YCCMFLR xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:Sorry it's been ages since I last posted! I know I'm so bad- sorry! _**

**_I have my exams starting in less than a week so I won't be able to update for a while but give me some ideas for when I come to write again! I'll include whatever you say into the story!_**

**_REVIEW :)_**

**_Thanks_**

**_-Yccmflr xxx_**

**_P.s. There is an M scene in this chapter so be warned!_**

* * *

The next week.

They had the Friday off as well as the Monday off because of induction days and staff training so they had a four day weekend. It was Friday and Spencer had everything planned, her parents said that she could go up to her lake house for the weekend with Hanna, Emily and Aria. However Hanna was away in California with Caleb, she was meeting him mom for the first time and Aria was going up to Philadelphia for the weekend with Ezra for their anniversary. Spencer would pick Emily up and they would drive down there together, she had already packed both girls a bag and was about to drive down to the house to make everything perfect for her. She had already spoken to Mr and Mrs Fields and asked them if Emily could stay with her (and Hanna and Aria) for the weekend at the lake house. They had agreed that it would be a good idea for Emily to get away for a girly weekend.

Spencer opened the trunk of her car to check for the twentieth time that everything was in there; she had champagne, strawberries, food for dinner and all their clothes. Spencer had also packed some music and some of Emily's favourite films. She was determined to have the perfect weekend with her girlfriend. She had even bought her some blue roses, they were beautiful and Spencer knew how much Emily loved Roses. Blue roses however were Spencer being extra romantic, as they are so rare Spencer had to order them and they cost around double the price of white or red roses. Emily's favourite colour had always been blue, like the colour of the water so Spencer assumed that blue roses would be the obvious choice.

Spencer got in her car when she was satisfied that she had everything, and put her foot down on the accelerator, driving off down her road.

* * *

Emily was sitting in her kitchen talking to her Dad, she couldn't wait to go away for the weekend with her best friends. It had been a while since they had all been away to the lake house and Emily was hoping that it would mean some alone time for her and Spencer. However she was convinced that Hanna and Aria would purposely do something to embarrass either her or Spencer.

"So Emmy, what time is Spencer coming to pick you and the girls up?" Wayne asked

"She told me 12, I think she's just packing her car up and having lunch."

"I bet you're excited, have you packed your swim suit?"

"No Idea, Spencer came here yesterday, she said she's packed for all of us because she wants our weekend to be a surprise." Emily laughed.

"Even for Hanna and Aria as well?" Wayne said raising his eyebrow sceptically.

"Apparently so, Spencer's very consistent, even though we're going out, she won't leave Aria or Hanna out of the equation…"

"Ahh I see, I really liked Spencer Em, she's a lovely girl and you're good together"

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me!" Emily paused, "Dad, honestly what did you think of my other girlfriends?"

"I liked Maya, she was great, I know your mother didn't get along perfectly with her but I liked how she had a bit of kick to her, but she was a bit irresponsible. Paige on the other hand was nice but I thought she tried to hard…and seemed slightly keen.." He trailed off, "What happened with her by the way? When did you break off?"

"I broke up with her when I started developing feelings for Spencer."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm happy. Spencer's my favourite and I can see you both being together for quite some time. Spencer's always been a lovely kid and I can see she has grown up well, and learnt how to treat people. She's polite, well-mannered, funny, very clever and even has a bit of attitude I can tell- I really liked her Emmy and also she's very pretty."

"She'll be so thrilled when I tell her that Dad! She was terrified you wouldn't like her…"

"She had nothing to worry about!"

"I'm so happy!" Emily beamed, genuinely, "So what are you and Mom doing this weekend, while I'm away?"

"I know it sound's cheesy but we're going to rekindle our romance, we've been apart for so long I can't wait to take her out for dinner and see a movie and stuff." Wayne paused, "Em I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, they're going to transfer me to Philadelphia in November, they have a training base there where I'll be training the new privates. I'll be here from then onwards! I won't be in Texas anymore Emmy." He smiled, hugging his daughter.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Emily squealed happily hugging her dad, "Forever?"

"I'm serious and no not forever but for the time being. I could be called off to Afghanistan or back to Texas, but that won't be for quite some time. It means we can have Christmas together again!"

"I can't wait dad! It's going to be so good"

"I'm excited as well, I haven't told your mother yet, I'm telling her this evening so don't say anything."

"I won't"

"Now, I'm going for a run, do you want to join me?" Wayne said getting up

"I would but Spencer will be here in a few hours and I still have a lot of work to do…"

"Okay Em, I'll see you before you go"

"Yeah bye dad, have a good run."

* * *

Spencer pulled into the driveway of the lake house, it was still quite early so she had enough time to make the house look good before she went back to pick Emily up. She started by opening the doors and the windows to get some air in. After than she went into the garden to get some rose petals from her mom's flower bed to sprinkle in the bed room. Spencer started scattering the petals over the bed then decided that it was too cheesy so she cleared them up and instead settled on just putting the blue roses she bought on the bed. She was just about to get the champagne out of her car when she got a text.

**1 new message**

**From: Aria**

**Hey Spence, hope it all goes well tonight! Aria xx**

Spencer smiled and typed a reply to her small friend.

**To: Aria**

**Hey Ar, I can't wait It's going to be perfect! S xx**

Almost as soon as she had sent it, her phone pinged again.

**From: Aria**

**I know it will, I've told Hanna not to disturb you but no doubt she won't listen! Expect a call from her around 11ish I think! Anyway I'm seeing Ezra now- have a gd time!xx**

Spencer pocketed her phone after typing a quick reply and went off to finish unloading the stuff from her car.

* * *

Spencer pulled into Emily's driveway and went up towards the house to ring the doorbell. She waited for a moment and she heard Emily run to the door.

"Hey Spence" She said leaning in and giving her girlfriend a quick kiss, "Where are Hanna and Aria?"

"We're picking them up soon! I said 5 minutes so grab your stuff, and we'll go yeah?"

"Perfect, let me just say bye to mom and dad."

Emily ran towards her kitchen where both her parents were sitting talking to one another.

"Mom, Dad, Spencer's here so I'm going now. I'll see you on Tuesday morning before school okay?"

"Okay honey, be safe and I love you" Pam said, standing up to hug her daughter, they walked towards the door to say bye to Emily and say hi to Spencer.

"Hi Spencer, how are you?" Pam said sweetly

"I'm great thanks missus Fields you?"

"Yeah I'm good, Its such nice weather and It's great having my husband back" Pam said leaning into him.

"Hi , are you glad to be home?"

"Yeah it's great thank you Spencer. I'm so sorry we had to cancel our dinner by the way, I wasn't feeling good, we'll all do it soon!" Wayne said smiling

"Don't worry! And I would love that. I'm sorry we had to re-arrange for this weekend as well! My Mom's in New York and as it's such nice weather they thought we should take advantage of it and use the boat house."

"Not to worry, now I assume you have to pick the girls up? So we should let you go." He said putting an arm around his wife, pulling her closer. Pam let out a slight girly giggle at this and Emily raised her eyebrow at her Mom who flushed red.

"Yeah, knowing Hanna she'll be running late anyway…"

"Okay well have a lovely time girls, send my love to Hanna and Aria will you? Drive safely Spencer and Emily I love you hunny." Pam said hugging her daughter.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you both." Emily said walking down the porch towards Spencer's car, she heard the door shut then she remembered she had forgotten her magazine. She turned around to open the door again when she saw her parent's behind the glass of the door kissing each other. She didn't want to disturb them as she realised that this was the first real time alone they had had together since her Dad came home. Her parent's needed this weekend as much as Emily did.

"Oh god…I doubt they'll leave the bedroom this weekend…" Emily said cringing as she could clearly see her parents outline through the glass as they walked upstairs.

"They won't be the only ones…Hanna will be in California with Caleb and Aria's spending the weekend In Philly with Ezra for their anniversary! So we actually have the lake house to ourselves all weekend!"

"Spencer! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I can't wait now! A weekend with the girls would have been nice…but this is even better, I get to spend some quality time with my favourite person in the world and I won't have to share you."

"I wanted to make it a surprise because you're amazing Em…I can't wait..Now get in my car I can't wait to get you there!" Spencer said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Kidnapping me ?"

"Sure if you like…Come on Em I just want to get you up there so we can have a great weekend!"

With this Emily gave Spencer a quick peck on the cheek and hopped into Spencer's silver Mercedes.

* * *

When they arrived it was the early evening and Spencer immediately started cooking dinner for both of them. She took out some spaghetti and placed it in boiling water. She then proceeded to make the sauce for the spaghetti, she was making a seafood linguine as she knew that it was Emily's favorite.

"Can I help babe?" Emily said coming over and sat on the island counter opposite Spencer"

"Sure, can you cut some veg up please?"

Emily went on to cut up the greens while Spencer got some prawns out of the fridge. An hour later the smell of freshly cooked food filled the room causing Emily to salivate at the mouth. It smelt wonderful. Emily lay the table, placing the chilled bottle of white wine Spencer had put out in between the two place mats.

"Spence this is incredible…Mmm best Seafood linguini I've ever had!"

"Do you mean that?" Spencer grinned profusely

"Of course I do…you're such an over achiever!"

"Nahh I'm just amazing" Spencer winked as she drunk some of the wine.

"Oh really now? At everything you do?"

"Everything I do."

"Lucky me…I can't wait for dessert then." Emily said winking at Spencer seductively then running her fingers up and down her girlfriend's leg.

After they finished eating Spencer showed Emily around the house.

"So this is the Master bedroom…" Spencer said finally stopping at the room which she had decorated.

"Spence this looks amazing! Are those Blue roses?" Emily said sighing happily taking the room in.

"Yeah"

Spencer just stood there staring at Emily not saying a word; taking in her girlfriend's different expression. She loved it. Emily turned to face Spencer and slowly walked towards her kissing her on the lips. Closed mouth kiss, just a simple one to show how much she was in love with Spencer at this moment. When she pulled away she smiled at Spencer, placing her girlfriends hand on her clothed breast.

"So will be both be sleeping here tonight Spence?"

"I was hoping so if that's okay with you?" Spencer replied knowing what Emily was implying from her sentence.

Emily didn't say a word instead she took Spencer's other hand and placed It on her other breast.

"Are you sure you're ready Em? I don't mind waiting, for you I'd do anything."

"Of course I'm ready Spence are you?"

"Yes"

"Good…so you said you'd do anything for me…Make love to me Spencer…Take me here, now." Emily said seductively, moving closer to Spencer.

"Ohh dramatic…"Spencer whispered, moving closer to Emily, placing her hands on her waist.

"It's all for you darling" Emily said, staring up into Spencer's eyes, their faces were so close now that Emily could taste Spencer's breath on her own. They stood there for a moment longer, taking in every detail of the other's face. Studying each mole, eyelash and freckle.

Spencer smiled, she realised that she was in love with Emily; nothing had ever felt so right than this moment with her now. She would do anything for her, protect her if she was hurt or in danger, be there for her at all times. She had never once felt this way for anyone else, not even Toby who she thought she was in love with.

"Emily…You are so beautiful, so smart, and incredible and you are the most amazing person I have even had the pleasure of knowing let alone loving. Emily I love you."

Emily felt shivers run down her spine, butterflies in her stomach and her heart beat profusely. She had loved Maya but she knew Maya would want her to move on. Maya had always liked Spencer and she would approve of her. Emily loved Spencer more than she would ever truly know and had never been happier.

"I love you too Spencer Jill Hastings"

"Wait how do you know my middle name? I never tell anyone it…"

"Spencer…How long have I known you for? Of course I know it. You are my girlfriend after all. I think it's cute."

"Okay Em…now shut up and kiss me." Spencer said leaning in closer to Emily, her lips tantalisingly close, she could almost taste Emily they were centre meters away from one another. Emily closing her eyes, sighed taking in Spencer's sweet and musky scent.

They stood there standing at the foot of the bed in Spencer's master bedroom, the sun was going down, illuminating the room a beautiful orange colour, lighting up Emily's skin, the light gleaming against Spencer's eyes, her hair was shimmering. The room was filled with the subtle smell of the roses, and a slight smell of burning wood from the fire Spencer had lit earlier. Birds were chirping on the tree outside the window. But none of that mattered to neither Spencer nor Emily, they only had eyes for one another.

Slowly Spencer lifted her arm to slip off her shirt, revealing her pale, milky skin. Her chest was bare; all she had on was a black lacy bra that looked perfect against her skin. Emily stood opposite her watching, and then slowly slipped her vest-top over her head revealing her tanned torso. Then taking her hand behind her back, unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, showing Spencer her breasts. They were perfectly round and Spencer couldn't help but stare in lust at them. She then hesitantly unhooked her own bra and slipped her skirt down off her waist so she was just standing in her black lace Brazilian underwear. It was Emily's turn to stare; she took in Spencer's perfectly toned stomach, the slight hint at a six pack, and her beautiful abs. All Spencer's hockey training recently had clearly paid off, she looked incredible.

Emily reached out towards Spencer's chest and touched her abs, just placing a hand there, standing staring into Spencer's eyes and down to her lips. They looked so inviting, she longed to kiss them but she waited for Spencer to make a move. Spencer moved her hand so that it was resting on Emily's breast. They both just stood there for a moment, showing this sign of physical affection and attraction. Spencer took a step closer, running her hands down from Emily's chest to her waist where she hesitantly pulled Emily's underwear down, Emily stepped out from beneath the underwear and stared into Spencer's eyes again, never moving them she did the same to Spencer so that both girls were standing within inches of one another, completely naked.

"I love you Emily" Spencer said again.

"I love you Spencer"

At that Spencer leant in and closed the distance between them, taking in the taste of Emily's lips. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily, Emily felt a rush of helplessness and longingness, leaving her yearning for more. A deep throbbing sensation came from in between her legs. A surging tide of warmth that made Emily feel faint. Spencer's face was blurred and drowned to nothingness in her own arousal. Spencer pulled away, kissing Emily's neck, sucking it, sending wild tremors along her nerves and shooting down her chest till it reached her core. This was the most amazing feeling that she had ever felt, Emily never knew anyone was capable of feeling like this. Her head spun with the feeling of love. Kiss after kiss Emily sighed, Spencer had never kissed her like this. It was incredible. Emily pulled away to suck of Spencer's lips. Spencer guided her towards the bed, climbing on top of her, still being kissed by Emily.

Seeking closer proximity, Spencer sucked more aggressively on Emily's neck, lowering her head so that in was resting in between her breasts she looked up into Emily's eyes, silently getting her permission. Emily nodded and Spencer started to leave a trail of kisses along her torso. She resurfaced kissing Emily again then ran her fingers down towards the wet pool that was accumulating from Emily's vagina. Spencer slipped a finger in, letting her get accustomed, she heard a sigh and started to pump away, slipping in another finger just seconds later. To this she got a moan from Emily, who tilted her head backwards, closing her eyes. Spencer seeing this put her head up, placing a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. Still pumping hard, Emily wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist. Spencer could feel her own arousal increases as she pleasured her girlfriend.

"Oh Spence…Oh my god…Don't stop… I'm close, you're amazing."

At this, Spencer took her fingers out of her girlfriend's pussy. Emily looked disappointed at this but didn't say anything, she knew that Spencer wanted their first time to be perfect and in sync. Spencer took one of her fingers into her mouth and the other into Emily's so that they could taste her. Spencer then guided Emily's hand down towards her now pooling wet hole. They would come together.

"Tell me when you're close okay Spence?"

Spencer just nodded at this, and closed her eyes as she felt two finger's slip into her body. She let out a moan and licked her lips. It felt amazing. She had been longing for Emily's body this close to her for ages now. As she thought she was close to coming Emily ducked her head down, and began to suck on Spencer's clitoris; flicking it with her tongue as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend's body.

"Em, I'm going to come, stop and lie next to me, I want to come together."

Emily sat up and lay next to her girlfriend, kissing her passionately as Spencer slipped two fingers into her body again. Emily did the same as both girls just sat there on the edge of an orgasm. Spencer felt her body convulse in a shock of the orgasm, there was a clenching sensation growing from her core and up throughout her body, she felt herself twitch and her walls contract. She felt the same with Emily when her finger's slid in and out, Emily's walls tightening around her fingers. They had both come at the same time.

Exhausted, Spencer lay down on the bed, Emily resting her head on Spencer's bare chest, they sat there, both of their bodies in pure ecstasy. Sweat was glistening on their bodies but they didn't care they were too tired to move. Emily wrapped her leg around Spencer as she lay on her side. Spencer felt the wet pool from Emily's core as she lay there. Sleep soon overcame them as it pressed heavily on their eyelids.

* * *

_**A/N: So there you go, your first M scene. Hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**I'll include all suggestions I promise. **_

_**-yccmflr xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay just a kinda filler chapter with a flashback in- hope you enjoy!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**-Yccmflr xx**_

* * *

"You're beautiful Em" Spencer said as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her bare torso.

"Mmmm" Emily mumbled, peacefully- she was still half asleep.

Spencer just lay there she was very happy for her body to be tightly woven with Emily's. Emily's leg was wrapped around Spencer's waist and Spencer protectively held Emily in her arms. She loved her and Emily had the evidence on her next last night to prove it. Both girls were covered in love bites and Spencer could feel scratch marks down her back from Emily. It was fair to say both girls had a good night.

Sunlight filled the room and there was a musky smell of sweet and sex in the room. Spencer smiled, she realised that this wasn't the first time her and Emily had been alone in this bed and the house. Although they had been alone it wasn't a happy time.

* * *

**Flashback (Just after Maya's death)**

_Spencer stopped by Emily's house and jumping out she ran up Emily's drive, stopping at the door. She rang the bell and waited for an answer. There were still a few reporters around so Spencer shot them a disgusted look as they nudged each other, composing themselves in case there was an opportunity for an interview. answered the door and quickly hurried Spencer inside the house as the reporters started to run over towards the door trying to get a glimpse inside._

"_Those Fucking pigs. I'll kill them," Pam shouted, Spencer had never heard her swear like that before and was shocked, "Why can't they just leave us alone, Emily's in so much pain at the moment and she doesn't need anything else like this in her life again. With them hanging around here she's just constantly reminded of what happened."_

"_I know, it's awful, I spoke to my parents about it to see if they could sue them for harassment or something, but they said sadly there was no loop-hole and they are just doing their jobs. Anyway that's why I'm here, how's Em doing?"_

"_She's not great, I'm sure you can imagine. Hardly left her room and she's been crying for days, not eating only taking occasional sips of water. I'm worried about her."_

"_Poor Em, it's so awful I can't imagine what she must be feeling, I know I wouldn't be able to cope. Anyway I'm here because I was wondering if Emily would come up with the lake house with me. I think it would do her good, to get away from it all. Wait for it to die down a little, only a couple of days. I think she just needs a break from everything Missus Fields."_

"_I think that's a great idea Spencer. Will Hanna and Aria be joining you?"_

"_No we agreed that if Em comes it should just be me, we don't want to overwhelm her."_

"_That's probably a good Idea. When would you be leaving and can I have all the numbers that I may need in case anything happens?"_

"_Well now if that's okay with you Missus Fields, if Emily wants to go of course. And yes of course do you have some paper I can write them on?"_

_Pam handed Spencer some paper and she scribbled down the Lake House number and address. At this moment Emily walked downstairs, looking very rough. She was wearing an oversized sharks t-shirt and some old trackies. She walked over and hugged Spencer, wrapping her arms around her best friend._

"_Hey Spence can we get out of here? Go for a walk or something. I've been thinking we can probably slide down the drainpipe from my window into my backyard and climb over next door's fence and walk around to avoid the reporters. You in?" _

_Spencer weakly smiled, she hated seeing her best friend in such a state, she had always felt protective about the other girl. She wanted to look after her and hug her all day long._

"_Actually Em, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the lake house with me. I think it'll be good if you just get away from it all. Just you and me a girls weekend?" Spencer said smiling sadly at her best friend._

"_Sounds perfect, is that okay with you Mom?"_

"_Of course it is, why don't you go pack and I'll make Spencer some tea. What would you like Sweetie?" Pam said turning towards Spencer warmly, mirroring the look of sadness and slight despair on Spencer's face._

"_Can I have a coffee please ?"_

"_Of course you can honey. Now will you take good care of her Spencer? I trust you and she really needs a friend right now. No mention of Maya okay?"_

"_I'll be there for her and I won't mention Maya; at least the lake house won't hold any memories of her there, Maya never came with us when we went up there."_

"_Really? Why was that? I always thought they would have relished at the chance to get away from here…" Pam trailed off_

"_Honestly missus Fields Maya was always a bit scared of you I think, and she didn't want to get on your bad side. I didn't think she thought you would approve of her going away with Emily for a weekend without parental supervision…" Spencer said awkwardly._

"_I suppose I was a little harsh on her…I know I made it hard for Emily when she came out and I want her to know that I'm here for her now- especially after Maya's death and everything that's happened. But I think she needs to get out of here, have a break so thank you Spencer. You're a good friend to Emily." Pam said this then tightly hugged Spencer, taking her by surprise._

_Emily was sitting on the stairs watching this interaction take place, she smiled. She had always cared for Spencer and she was happy to see that her and her mother were getting on well. She had also overheard what they were saying and she couldn't help but shed a tear. She never knew that her mom felt bad about everything she had said and done when Emily came out to her. She was happy that her Mom finally accepted her for who she is. _

"_Okay Spence, I'm ready to go. Let's get out of here, I can't wait I need a break."_

"_Perfect okay I'll put your stuff in my car if you like"_

"_No Spence stay with me I don't want to have to walk past the reporters by myself."_

_Spencer smiled and walked towards the door, allowing Emily and to say goodbye to one another. Then Emily came and they walked outside together, Spencer tightly gripping on to Emily's hand as she wavered slightly. _

_When they arrived at the lake house it was early evening, Spencer suggested a swim in the lake so the two girls left the house for a quick dip in the ice cold water._

"_AHHH it's so cold! Why did I agree to this? Spencer I'll kill you." Emily said with a smile, the first genuine smile Spencer had seen on her face since before they had found Maya's body._

"_Because you love the water Em. So what if it's a little cold? It'll wake you up a bit"_

_After they had splashed each other with water and had a few races (which Emily won of course with little effort on her behalf and much to Spencer's annoyance) they both returned inside to get warm and dry off. _

_An hour later when Spencer came downstairs she found Emily by the fire with a bottle of wine in her hand. She had already drunk half the bottle. Spencer rushed over and grabbed the bottle from her friend's hands before she could drink more._

"_Oi I was drinking that…" Emily slurred_

"_Not anymore you're not. You've had enough Em. Now come on I'll take you to bed I think you need to sleep okay?"_

"_Okayy…" Emily said putting her arms around Spencer's neck, letting Spencer pick her up and carry her up stairs._

_Spencer laughed, she felt like a firewoman, carrying Emily upstairs. As she helped Emily get undressed she made the bed for Emily to sleep in._

"_Spence…Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone, I have nightmares…"_

"_Of course I will," Spencer said climbing into bed next to Emily, "Sleep well okay Em?"_

_Soon after Spencer heard Emily's breaths deepen and her breathing become more even and steady. She was asleep. All this time Spencer had a burning desire to take care of Emily, look after her, love her. Impulsively Spencer reached down towards her best friend and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Then taking in the beautiful sight of Emily looking so peaceful in front of her she kissed her lips. Gently, the kiss only lasting a second but it felt so right to Spencer._

"_Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams" Spencer whispered_

* * *

"You know Em, I remember the when we were last here just you and me…In this bed in fact."

"When you kissed me?" Emily smirked looking up into Spencer's eyes, taking in the shocked look as Spencer suddenly turned bright red.

"Y-y-you were awake?" Spencer said, blushing even more.

"Yup" Emily laughed in delight at her girlfriend's embarrassment

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment and I was still pretty torn up cos' it was a few days after Maya's body had been found…Also if you were gay I wanted you to come out on your own terms."

"That's why I love you" Spencer said placing a soft kiss on Emily's head which was resting just beneath her breasts.

"I love you to Spence. Now if I hadn't have pretended to be asleep…what would you have done to me?" Emily smiled mischievously.

"This…"

Spencer sat up and leant over Emily, kissing her on the lips then slowly she turned around and straddled her girlfriend. Cupping Emily's head in her hand she bought her face closer to her own so that both girls were sitting upright now.

"Then what?" Emily said in between kisses

"This…"

Spencer ran a trial of kisses down Emily's collar bone and her hands started to wander up her body, resting at her waist where her fingers traced circles on her stomach. Emily pulled Spencer closer and cupped her breasts in her hand never pulling away from her the kiss.

"Mmm Em…As much as I would love to do this all day…and believe me I would…I have a full day planned for us both."

"Spence really…we have the rest of the weekend to do that. What I really want is you…your naked body on top of my naked body. I want to taste your lips on mine, to feel you against me. I mean we have the whole weekend to ourselves…no parents or friends to interrupt us. Now what do you say about postponing those plans and I'll give you a massage?"

"I suppose we can do them tomorrow…" Spencer said giving in to Emily's kisses upon her neck and she pushed her girlfriend down on to the bed in order to make sweet love to her again. Then her phone rang.

"Spenceeee…leave it please!"

"Em I can't I promised your Mom I would answer my phone at all times so she can check up on us"

Spencer flipped open her phone to answer her call.

"_Hi Missus Fields, How are you?"_

"_Hello there Spencer can you do me a favour and get out of bed with my daughter NOW please?"_

Spencer stuttered, completely shocked she ran to her window to see if anyone was outside, forgetting she was stark naked.

"_ I can assure you Emily and I slept in different rooms last night in fact she's in the same room as Hanna now…"_

"_Don't lie to me Spencer. Hanna's in California with her gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend who has abs to die for and who she absolutely adores..."_ She giggled, the realisation hit Spencer, she was not talking to but in fact her best friend Hanna.

"_HANNA don't do that to me!"_

"_Sorry I couldn't resist…Don't you ever check your caller ID Spence?"_

"_No...Anyway Missus Fields is the only one I expected to call… I didn't think you would call…you're in Cali and Aria's on her romantic weekend break with Fitz."_

"_You didn't think I would call? Pfft and how long have you known me Hastings? Of course I would call. I wanted to hear all the juicy details about your hot night of sex with Emily."_

"_Well you just interrupted round two of that, I was going to start off a hot day of sex with Emily but you just have the best timing don't you Han?"_

Emily kicked Spencer in the ribs, and scowled at her.

"_Spencer…That's private."_ Emily hissed at her.

"_It's only Han! Besides if she doesn't get it out of me she'll just bug you that'll be so much worse wouldn't it?"_

Emily rolled her eyeballs but nodded eventually and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, kissing it.

"_Mmm…Em…That's amazing."_

"_Excuseeee me I'm still here don't start your shenanigans till I'm gone thank you very much."_

"_Better be quick then Han…Emily's all over me right now…"_ Spencer giggled.

"_Urhh fine, i'll leave you two lovebirds to it then. I need Caleb…Listening to you two has really put me in the mood"_

"_HANNA!"_

"_Byeee"_ Hanna said laughing then hung up the phone.

Spencer threw her phone to the ground and turned all her attention towards her girlfriend.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe we were right about here…"

* * *

**A/N:**

_**x-WinterDreams-x: Nope, pretty sure I'm not lol and yeah he is ;) xx**_

_**JJbanks: Thanks for the review and yeah I'm going to put a chapter in soon related to A **_

_**Guest: I wanted to do one with Melissa in so she'll be in it soon probably announcing that she's pregnant (with Taylor) but Wren's baby or a new man's haven't decided yet!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So loads of people have requested more Hanna and Aria so here you go a whole chapter about their weekends :) I thought I would try something a bit new here so enjoy.**_

_**Review!**_

_**-yccmflr**_

* * *

Hanna's weekend

Hanna was feeling nervous; this would be the first time that she would meet Caleb's Mom. She didn't really know how to react, Caleb hardly knew her himself. But she couldn't say no, his Mom, Claudia had specifically asked Caleb to invite Hanna down for the long weekend. Ashley had helped Hanna pack for the weekend and Caleb had ensured her that they would spend the majority of the time down on the beach. He had also said that his mom was pretty cool and would love Hanna no matter what happened. She wasn't convinced though.

Sitting in the taxi that Caleb's Mom had to pick them up from the airport they came to a stop outside a huge house. Hanna could feel butterflies in her stomach- the nerves were really starting to hit her. She felt cold sweat trickle down her neck it was boiling and the sun wasn't even at its hottest yet. Hanna stepped out of the car and took the view in. The house was huge, Caleb had told her it was big but she didn't realise that it would be this big. It was a mansion; she stood there for a moment, sunglasses in one hand and her Givenchy bag in the other while Caleb unloaded their bags out of the trunk of the car- Hanna of course had over packed for a long weekend away. She had two large suitcases and a travel bag, Caleb on the other hand had a rucksack and a duffle bag.

"God Hanna, did you pack your whole wardrobe?"

"Of course I didn't god…That would take up a lot more than two suitcases! I only packed the essentials"

"Have I missed something here? Essentials as in a spare change of clothes and a toothbrush or essentials as in a tent and sleeping-bag? You do realise that we're sleeping inside babe?"

"Boys…You never understand that when we say essentials we mean like 100 swim suits and like 10 pairs of heels. They take up a lot of space! And no I don't have a tent in there." Hanna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Okay okay, now come on, help me carry your bags let's go in."

"Caleb I'm nervous…What if she doesn't like me?"

"Impossible…you're amazing what's not to love?"

"Aww you're too sweet" Hanna leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Caleb's lips.

"Is that all I get?" Caleb said raising his eyebrow sceptically.

Hanna leant forward again, wrapping her arms around Caleb's toned waist, gripping the back of his T-shirt to pull him closer, she then leant in again and met him half way. His lips crashed against hers, his bottom lip massaging hers, she felt his tongue touch her own and they lingered there for a moment longer. Pulling away, Hanna smiled.

"You know you kiss pretty damn well for a man without his Spleen" Hanna said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hanna…do you even know where your spleen is?" Caleb laughed

"Sure I do it's like in your back isn't it?"

"Urhh no…I got shot there and you still don't know where it is?" Caleb frowned

"Hmm I never liked biology…who cares how a cell divides anyway? It just does."

Caleb rolled his eyes laughing and walked towards the gates of the house to ring the buzzer. Moments later his mom stepped out of the house with her husband and kids and let them through the doors.

"Caleb! How was your journey honey?" Claudia said, swooping in kissing his cheeks.

"It was good, thanks Mom." Caleb replied smiling.

"And you must be Hanna, is that right?" She said, turning her attention towards her.

"Yeah that's right, how are you ?" Hanna smiled politely

"I'm great thanks Hanna and please call me Claudia!" She replied, taking her into a tight hug, "This is my husband Will and our boys, Clay and James."

William hugged Hanna and the boys high fived her. Caleb laughed at this and they hugged him, James giving him a playful punch in the leg.

"Oi careful! I'm bigger than you James, I could easily squash you" Caleb laughed

"Not for long I'm growing!" the young boy replied proudly

"You're still a little squirt to me" Caleb winked.

"No fair…I wanna be as big as you when I'm older Caleb"

"You will if you eat your vegetables" Caleb said laughing now, wrapping his arm around Hanna's back and tussling the young boy's hair.

She could tell how much they looked up to him. He was like a big brother to them; he was their big brother in a sense. He often spoke about them but Hanna didn't realise that this was the extent to which they saw him as a role-model.

"Come on now, I'll show you around Hanna- Caleb and Will can take the bags!"

"Sounds perfect" Hanna said Laughing as she followed Claudia up the stone stairs towards the house.

Hanna got the grand tour of the house, stopping off at the pool, the gym, all the bathrooms, the hot tub and the garage. She was also told that her and Caleb were welcome to take out any of the cars whenever they liked if they wanted to go into town. She was also reminded on several occasions that the house was hers for the weekend so she shouldn't hesitate to use the pool or the gym and to help herself to whatever she wanted to. Hanna was amazed by the hospitality that they were all showing her, the house was amazing and everyone was so nice.

"Now this is where you'll be sleeping, is this okay?" Claudia smiled, looking at Hanna.

"This is amazing! Thank-you so much it's beautiful in here"

Hanna stood inside the room looking at the surroundings, the walls were painted white and the room was very elegant. There was a four poster double bed with white muslin drapes hanging from the top. The view was the best part though, overlooking the beach there was a table and chairs out on the balcony and a hot tub next to it.

"Yes it is rather nice in here, this is Caleb's favourite room…I think it has something to do with the hot tub" She laughed

"Speaking of Caleb what room's he in?"

"He's in here with you if you're okay with that?"

"Seriously? As in like he can sleep in the same bed?" Hanna replied shocked

"I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor!" Claudia laughed, "Hanna, Caleb tells me you've been together for more than a year now I doubt this will be the first time that you've shared a bed together let alone sleep together. You love each other there's nothing to be ashamed of! I don't mind what you do in here, it's your business so you're more than welcome to share a bed with him- you have my permission!" She smiled at Hanna who had now turned red with embarrassment.

"Wow thanks…you're so much cooler than my Mom" Hanna laughed

"Well let's just say we're quite an open family" Claudia smiled just as Caleb entered the room carrying the bags.

"God that's heavy! Where am I sleeping?"

"In here…Hanna can explain" She said with a wink in her direction, "I'll let you freshen up and we'll all be downstairs when you're ready for a late breakfast"

Claudia left the room and Caleb gave Hanna an enquiring look before she explained what his Mom had just said.

"Well that's amazing…we have a whole weekend to enjoy ourselves…so how about we skip breakfast and go straight to the hot tub" He winked, wrapping her arms around Hanna's waist.

Hanna frowned at him,

"Caleb I don't want your family to think that I'm a huge whore. I want to make a good impression! So maybe later…Hanna needs food now."

"Okay fine and Caleb will accompany her to the kitchen" he replied with a smirk.

Hanna laughed and left the room, following her boyfriend downstairs towards the smell of pancakes that was wafting up towards them.

After breakfast they took a walk down the beach Caleb running ahead playing catch with the boys so that Hanna was left talking idly about school, exams, fashion, and Caleb. She didn't mind, because she loved talking about Caleb and she loved talking about fashion they were her two favourite things in the world.

They spent the rest of the day in the sea and on the beach sunbathing and when the sun went down they headed back towards the house for a barbeque. Hanna loved spending time with Caleb and it was nice to finally meet his Mom. It had been a good day and Hanna could well and truly say she was happy. Hanna knew that she had to call her friends at some point too. If she was right then they would have already arrived at the lake house by now and would most likely be in bed together. Hanna laughed at this; the fact that she knew her two best friends would be having sex for the first time together now was sweet. She was glad that they finally got together, her and Aria had predicted it months before it actually happened.

Thinking of Aria, she realised that she was probably in bed with her significant other, Ezra. They had been together for a year now. They were all happy at the moment, all in steady loving relationships and 'A' hadn't been too much trouble for them recently. Hanna loved being with Caleb, but realised that she didn't tell him enough, let alone show him enough. It had been weeks since they had had any kind of sexual relationship, and although neither of them said anything about it she knew it was just under the surface, both of them wanted to rekindle that romance.

* * *

Although Hanna thought Aria would be in bed with Fitz she was wrong, at that current moment in time Aria was getting dressed for dinner. She had gone through her wardrobe, Hanna's and Spencer's and Emily's and had found a series of nice things she could wear for their first anniversary dinner. But still here she was deciding on what it would be, what shoes looked best with each dress and what accessories to wear. At the moment Aria was leaning towards Hanna's Miu Miu heels and one of Spencer's little black dresses all of which have some fashion label status. Aria had decided on one thing for sure though. She was going to wear Emily's black leather jacket to give her outfit a bit of a bad ass feel to it. She laughed wondering what Ezra would be wearing. She hoped he would turn up cleanly shaven and that he would look lovely. Though in Aria's eyes he looked amazing in anything he wore…And even better in nothing.

When she had finally decided on what to wear and she was sitting on the bed of the hotel room her and Ezra had rented for the weekend when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, expecting to find Ezra on the other side (who had insisted on changing in another room so that she could have some privacy), but instead it was one hotel staff he was a young lad in his late teens a little older than Aria herself, with the name tag Freddie pinned to his chest.

"Hi Miss, I have a car waiting for you in reception I've been sent to collect you if you're ready"

"Really, are you sure? My boyfriend said he would come to collect me here? Have you got the right room?"

"I believe it is Miss…A young man told me to pick up Miss Aria Montgomery I presume that's you?"

"Oh okay well that's me, I'll be two seconds just let me just grab my bag."

"No worries ma'am."

Ten minutes later Aria was making her way down the stairs into the hotel lobby where she saw Ezra standing by the door looking as handsome as ever. He was, as she had hoped, clean shaven and looking very dapper. His mouth opened slightly when he saw her, she looked beautiful in a simple black dress, leather jacket and heels. He smiled like a mesmerised school-boy, with his mouth lulling open dumbly. This was the exact effect that Aria had wanted when she chose her dress. It was a low-cut, tight fitting, quite short, leggy dress and looked fantastic on her. She looked elegant and very sexy. It was nice that she could enjoy being out with her boyfriend as respectable adults and have fun getting dressed up In the process. She loved being able to be seen with him, without worrying that people would see them. Her parents knew about her relationship with Ezra but they had made it quite clear that she was not allowed to go public with it in Rosewood until Aria had left school and was at least over the age of 18. She didn't mind this though, Aria was just happy that they had finally accepted that she and Ezra were together. Even in they weren't all that happy about it.

* * *

Hanna stepped into the bedroom wearing her silk dressing-gown; she pulled her most seductive pose and stood in the door frame between the bathroom and adjoining bedroom. Caleb was sitting in bed reading but immediately looked up when he noticed Hanna. She smiled, and slowly began to unwrap herself from her dressing-gown, staring into Caleb's eyes she dropped in to the floor revealing her matching lacy Victoria secret underwear beneath.

Caleb let his eyes wonder all over her body, taking in the curves, each freckle every line and crease in Hanna's skin. As she walked towards him he felt a hot flush run over him and realised that he wanted Hanna really badly. He needed to feel her soft skin on his, each breast the feeling of her lips on his. He had missed this intimacy between them and craved it now more than ever. Caleb sat up, running a hand through his hair almost panting with anticipation and desire. He smiled lustfully into Hanna's eyes then pulled her body on top of his own, kissing her passionately at the same time. He quickly felt a throbbing sensation between his legs as the blood rushed to his now hardening erection. He moaned into the kiss as Hanna let her hands wander all over his body, pulling down his shorts to reveal his boxers. She unhooked her bra and guided his hands onto his waist, gently biting her lip.

Caleb kissed her neck, applying pressure and biting slightly to leave a faint but still visible mark. He suddenly flipped her on her back so that he was on top of her, in the more dominant position. Hanna felt his hand glide slowly southwards, down her chest stopping at her laced underwear where he ducked his head down and took the garment in his mouth. Gently pulling it down with his teeth he threw it aside and parted Hanna's legs, slowly sucking at her clit. After a while he started to flick it with his tongue making Hanna moan in pleasure. She pulled his head up towards her own and kissed him, pulling Caleb's underwear down at the same time massaging his now rock-hard penis in her hand. She slowly ducked down and took his dick in her mouth. She heard a moan as Caleb closed his eyes as he felt her lips around the tip sucking on the end till Hanna could tasted the warm-salty come, before he came fully she pulled away and a moment later started to suck again. This continued for a while, Hanna teased him, and then pulled away Caleb moaned in frustration, begging Hanna to take him over the edge. Instead she went into the pocket of her jeans that were now discarded on the floor and took out a condom. Caleb smiled and did the rest, kissing his girlfriend in the process. Their once passionate romance was definitely rekindled.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I know quite graphic but I thought I would do a slightly different chapter for a change!**_

_**Quinntana2: Thanks for your reviews! Glad you like it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Okay so a slightly longer chapter! Hope you like it**_

_**REVIEW etc.**_

_**-Yccmflr xx**_

* * *

Monday evening

Veronica and Peter were in the Hasting's kitchen; they had been cooking all day and were just about to lay the table. Spencer had returned from the lake house late last night and she was in her room getting ready for dinner. Melissa and Wren (who had come down from Philly especially for the dinner) were in the barn getting ready, they were looking forward to the night as had some big news to share. It had been a while since they had all had dinner together and with Spencer and Emily now together, Mr and Mrs Fields were coming over as well.

Spencer came downstairs wearing a silvery white silk dress with black bands that wrapped around in a 'x' shape across her chest, which then went up to form the straps. It was knee length showing off her toned legs. It was an elegant but quite simple dress and suited her skin tone and complexion perfectly; to match it she wore some simple black heels and let her hair hang loose over her shoulders.

"Oh Spencer, you look lovely! That dress has always looked good on you." Veronica smiled at her daughter before turning back towards the table she was setting.

"Thanks Mom, do you need a hand?"

"No I'm fine, can you check that your sister is ready though? Her and Wren should be in the barn."

"Okay sure" Spencer left through the back doors and walked across the yard towards the barn.

Without knocking she entered, stepping through the door and taking in the surroundings, Spencer had completely designed and decorated the place. She had always wanted to move in but never got the chance because of Melissa. She knew now that mentioning it would just be a source of argument and at the moment she was enjoying the current peace and serenity between them. Although there was a small part of Spencer that yearned to have the barn, which in all fairness was rightfully hers she knew she couldn't have it.

"Melissa, where are you?" Spencer shouted out

"In the bedroom" Mellissa shouted back.

Spencer walked down the corridor towards the bedroom at the end which had the door open. Melissa was stood in front of the mirror in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"OH GOD! Why didn't you say you were naked?"

"I'm hardly naked and since when did you become such a prude with naked bodies? You love boobs!"

"NOT MY SISTERS! That is wrong on so many levels" Spencer shouted

Melissa laughed and turned to face her reflection in the mirror again.

"Hand me that dress will you Spence?"

Spencer handed her sister a tight fitting little black dress that was lying on the bed and watched her sister slip effortlessly into it.

"Thanks Spence, so what do you think?" Melissa said turning to face Spencer.

"I think you very look nice. Now hurry the frick up, Emily will be here soon! Where's Wren?"

"I am hurrying; I just need to do my make-up okay, it won't take long. And he's in the shower he'll be out in a second"

As if on cue, Wren stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, drying his hair with a towel.

"OH MY GOD! What is it with the lack of clothes and you two?" Spencer screamed shielding her eyes.

Wren went red and quickly covered up his exposed manhood with the towel.

"Um hi Spencer…Sorry about that. I didn't realise you would be in here…" Wren said in his handsome British accent.

"Evidently" Spencer said still shielding her eyes.

"Why are you hiding Spence? He's put a towel on now! Besides you're gay why do you care if he's naked? It's not like you get turned on by it right? You like boobs and bums and…"

"I know what I like thank-you very much Melissa…I think I preferred it before you knew I was gay…you never said such embarrassing comments!" Spencer said half-jokingly, "Besides just because I'm gay it does not make this situation less awkward I don't want to see either of you naked!"

"Fine, anyway hurry up babe they'll be here soon." Melissa said walking towards Wren and kissing him on the lips.

"Melissa can I speak to you quickly?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, I want to have a word with you as well actually. We'll go in here so Wren can get dressed." She said leading Spencer down the corridor into the living room, "So what's up?"

"Listen I really want this dinner to go well, I really do love Emily and I want her parents to like me and I want Mom and Dad to like her. So please can you be nice towards her and like not make any jibes towards us or anything? I know we haven't gotten on that well in the past but please, for me?"

"Of course I will Spence! I love you you're my little sis aren't you? Besides we've been really good recently, we've hardly any arguments. Anyway Mom and Dad already love Emily, she's totally good for you!"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, I can't wait! Emily's really nervous about it though…"

"Don't worry about a thing! Anyway this dinner means as much to me as it does to you!" Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Spencer said raising her eyebrow.

"Well…we decided to wait to tell everyone tonight but I want to let you know first Spence…then we'll tell everyone later- if that's alright with you of course, this is your evening and everything."

"OH MY GOD…YOU'RE PREGNANT" Spencer screamed at her sister with a grin on her face.

Wren ran into the room at hearing this, with a look of shock on his face, he was half way through getting changed and had his shirt unbuttoned and was still just in his socks and boxers.

"Melissa what? You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"NO! I'm not pregnant, my little sister here just jumped to conclusions when I said I had something to tell her." Mellissa said giving Spencer an annoyed look, "Am I looking fat or something?"

"Opps sorry no of course you don't...Spit it out then!"

"I'm not pregnant but we are getting married! Wren proposed on Saturday night!" Mellissa said waving her hand around, which had a white gold ring on her wedding finger with a large white diamond in the middle and smaller encrusted black diamond's circling around it.

"THAT'S AMAZING, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" Spencer screamed excitedly before hugging her sister and future brother–in-law.

"So you're happy for us to tell everyone tonight Spence? We don't want it to take away from your evening or anything" Wren said smiling.

"Of course I'm happy about it, I can't wait for everyone to know. Wait hang on do I have to be a bridesmaid?" Spencer said frowning at her sister.

"Well actually Spence I was hoping if you'd be the maid of honour…if that's okay with you?"

"I'd love to," Spencer said grinning and hugging her sister a second time, "As long as I don't have to wear an ugly dress."

"Of course not, you have a great taste in classic dresses so you can help me decide Spence."

"I can't wait this is so exciting! How did you propose Wren?"

Before Wren could answer the excited Spencer, Mellissa interrupted,

"Later Spence, I think your sweetheart is about to arrive; besides you have to act a bit surprised later when we tell everyone!"

"Fine and hurry up and get changed!" Spencer said rushing out of the barn, across the barn and into the house where she saw Emily's car pull up outside. Spencer quickly shouted to her parents and then stood by the door to welcome her girlfriend into her home.

* * *

Emily was walking up Spencer's path towards her house; her parents were walking behind her hand in hand with a bottle of wine and flowers for Mr and Mrs Hastings. Emily had picked out some flowers for Spencer; they were very pretty white lilies. Emily could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach she was nervous. She had known Spencer's parents all her life but it was different now that she was dating Spencer. She was just about the lift her hand up to ring the doorbell when Spencer opened the door, grinning widely.

"Spence, you look amazing!" Emily said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek as she passed her, "These are for you" She said handing her the flowers.

"I look amazing…please…you look absolutely beautiful! These are lovely as well Ems, thank you!" Spencer said admiring her girlfriend who was wearing a pale cream dress that was very simple but looked perfect on her, "You look lovely as well !" Spencer said smiling at Pam.

"Thank you Spencer, where are your parents?" She replied with a smile.

"Just through here, follow me" Spencer said leading the way into the living area, where her parents were standing. Peter was opening a bottle of wine and Veronica was placing some snacks on the coffee table.

"Pam, Wayne how are you both? It's been so long!" Veronica said, walking towards the Fields and kissing their cheeks in turn, "And Emily you look really lovely tonight!"

Shortly after, Wren and Melissa entered the room, arm in arm smiling brightly to everyone. They had also bought flowers despite the fact they were staying in the house. Wren quickly turned his English charm on, immediately offering compliments to Veronica and Pam whereas Melissa insisted on helping herself to the wine.

* * *

At dinner, the conversation flowed naturally as they spoke about colleges, sport, Wayne moving back to Rosewood, Melissa's job and Wren's position at Philadelphia hospital. Everyone was getting on famously, so much so that they had already agreed to have breakfast together one morning at the country club, followed by a game of doubles tennis between Veronica and Peter and Pam and Wayne.

Wren then challenged Spencer and Emily to a game with Melissa and himself. To which Spencer quickly replied yes before talking to Emily about it- who looked slightly worried about how seriously she was already taking the game; saying that Spencer was determined to beat the duo would be an understatement this was war to Spencer. She had always been a competitive person, but with a chance to beat her older sister and her slightly cocky English fiancé Spencer had skipped the idea of a friendly match and gone straight to team death match.

"Don't worry Em…you'll be fine, I'll do most of the work. Besides I know you, any chance to see me hot and sweaty in a short skirt and vest top- you'll take it. Maybe we can even shower together after" Spencer whispered into her girlfriends ear so that she was the only one who could hear her, winking while she said it.

Emily sighed and realised she had no choice but to take part in the match now. Spencer would surely kill her if she refused. Seeing this look on Emily's face, Spencer raised her leg up to touch her girlfriend's foot- who was sitting opposite her. She started to rub her leg against Emily's, playing footsie, slowly making her may towards her thighs where she teasingly rested them on her lap. She smiled to herself as she saw Emily giggle. Before she could "investigate" anymore of Emily's lap, she heard a cough and looked up to see Melissa who was seated right next to Emily staring directly at her.

"Spencer can I have a word quickly?" She hissed across the table towards her sister.

"Sure…" Spencer replied, taking her legs off her girlfriend's lap and standing up to leave the room.

They reached the kitchen and Spencer turned enquiringly towards her sister who was just behind her.

"Spencer I do hope you realise that you've been playing footsie with me and not Emily."

"Wait what? Why didn't you say anything?" Spencer said flushing red, clearly embarrassed.

"It was funny…but now it's weird so stop it! Gosh you girls and your weird lesbian fetishes…" Melissa said laughing.

"Okay fine that has nothing to do with me being gay! It was just a sign of affection directed at my girlfriend who I love very much!" Spencer retorted.

"Your girlfriend who you LOVE?" Melissa replied in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes of course I love her…why is that a surprise to you?"

"It's a bit soon don't you think Spence?"

"No…We've been going out for ages now anyway besides I think I've loved Emily since the day I met her…"

"That's sweet. Did I ever tell you I always knew you liked her?"

"How did you know?" Spencer said raising her eyebrow

"The way you looked at her, and whenever Alison was rude to Emily or said any snidely comment you stood up for her."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"You were a bit…" Melissa said laughing

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything; I knew you had to figure it out for yourself," Melissa said, "You're my little sister I know these things about you."

"You know, you can be a complete tool sometimes Melissa but other times you're amazing, you've always looked after me."

"Do you remember that time when that kid pushed you off the swing in the park?"

"Yeah! And you went up to him and said if he ever did that again he wouldn't see the light of day…poor kid wet himself! That was brilliant."

* * *

Towards the end of the dinner Melissa stood up with Wren to speak,

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please? Wren and I have something to announce…" Melissa said, standing up with Wren as she addressed the table.

All heads turned towards the couple who were standing nervously at the foot of the table, hand in hand.

"We have something to tell everyone…We're getting married!" Melissa almost screamed with excitement, "Wren proposed the other night!"

Spencer grinned widely at her sister, Veronica jumped up and ran to hug her daughter, and Pam was close behind her with the congratulations. Peter and Wayne stood up to shake Wren's hand and Emily smiled fondly at her girlfriend. Everyone was happy, the evening had been a complete success and with this announcement of even more good news it had been perfect.

"Sooo…How did you propose Wren?" Spencer said eagerly, she had been waiting all evening to find out how he had popped the question.

"I left work early to surprise Melissa who had a spinning class. She had been dropping not-so-subtle hints all the time for the past month about this new French restaurant that she was dying to go to. So I reserved a table, and went shopping to get her an outfit for dinner. Of course you were all sweaty from the spinning so you made me take you home first." Wren said turning to his Fiancé.

"I was not sweaty!" Melissa cut in objectively

"Okay you weren't sweaty but you insisted on going home to shower anyway. I left the dress in our bedroom so that she would see it when she came out of the shower. Then I booked a car to take us to the restaurant."

"Yeah and you kept me in suspense the entire journey! He told me we were going to a doctor's conference about livers or something…I was dreading it. But then we pulled up outside the restaurant and it turns out that Wren booked a table, I was so relieved…I mean who wants to sit through a two hour talk about science when you could be having a romantic dinner?"

"I knew that would work," Wren said smiling, "She was complaining the whole journey about it, then the look on your face when I pulled up outside the restaurant! It was priceless; you looked like you wanted to kill me." Wren said laughing.

"So did you propose at dinner?" Veronica said, still smiling widely.

"Nope…Just wait the best part's coming up," Melissa said, "We finished dinner, and of course at this point I guessed he was up to something- He had bought me a beautiful dress, surprised me with dinner, even bought flowers but what gave it up the most was how nervous he was looking."

"Was I? I thought I was very calm and collected…"Wren said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Don't worry babe, I didn't know what you had in store and anyway you look cute when you're nervous."

"Anyway so after dinner, we walked down to the park, that's where we first met then, I got down on one knee and popped the question. And of course she said yes, and many tears were shed!"

"Not just on my behalf price charming! I seem to remember you let a tear loose as well" Melissa said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations." Veronica said, embracing her daughter and future son-in-law.

The rest of the evening went on well, with talk ranging from the proposal to Spencer's hockey and Emily's swimming and at one point Spencer getting very into an in-depth discussion about Harry Potter and how it was a huge injustice that Draco Malfoy wasn't in the last book as much. It was fair to say the entire evening had been a success, everyone had gotten on well and there had been a great about of merriment that came with the announcement of Wren and Melissa's engagement.

* * *

Spencer and Emily walked outside into the garden to get some fresh air and to have some time alone from their families who were now half way through a very competitive game of scrabble in couples; Pam and Wayne, Veronica and Peter and Wren and Melissa. Emily knew Spencer too well and knew that if she was to take part in the game all hell would break loose so she quietly suggested some alone time in the back yard.

They sat there in silence for a moment, taking in the quiet evening and the sounds, smells and sights around them. There was the occasional sound of birds chirping, the smell of the wisteria above them mingled with the smell of cut grass and the even fading sunlight that was slowly spreading shadow across the whole garden. Emily tucked her arm in-between Spencer's and held her closer. It was getting late now and she would have to go home. She had been so nervous about this dinner but it had turned out to be a huge success and it was nice to finally spend some time with her girlfriend.

"This is nice" Spencer said softly as Emily rested her head on her shoulder.

"It is isn't it? I love spending time like this with you"

"The evening was really nice as well, my parents love you Em. I told you, you had nothing to be afraid of."

"You did several times in fact…"

"Well what can I say? I always know best, I knew it would be perfect...you may even go as far to say I can predict the future…" Spencer said with a wink

"Oh yeah? Go on then Mystic Hastings what am I going to say next?"

"Easy…You're going to say that's not what I was going to say!" Spencer said with a laugh

"That's not what I was going to say!" Emily said laughing

"Now you'll give me a playful punch…" Spencer said in a whisper just before Emily proved her right by giving her a punch, "Now you feel bad so you'll kiss me?" She said, giving Emily a mischievous look.

"And give you the satisfaction of being right? I don't think so…" Emily replied laughing

"Oh well, it was worth a try anyway" Spencer replied, slightly disappointed before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend anyway.

"Oi!"

"Oh come on Em you loved it…" Spencer said trailing off.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, but how about you give me a proper kiss? Can you manage that Hastings?"

"I can do that and more Fields" Spencer replied, running her hand up Emily's leg stopping at her upper thigh.

"Spencer!" Emily warned her girlfriend, almost jumping up in shock, "Our parents, your sister and her fiancé are just inside! We are not doing this now." She huffed.

"Em, they're playing scrabble they will never know! We could be quick…like really quick…I promise they'll never find out."

"No means no, I'm not doing this when I'm supposed to be giving off a good impression"

"Em they already love you! Besides it has always been a bit of a fantasy of mine to make love to you al fresco in my back garden while the sun goes down with the chance of getting caught" Spencer said winking.

"Everything's a fantasy to you babe, you're way to horny" Emily said kissing her girlfriend's lips, "But still, that is a fantasy that is not happening tonight!"

"Urhh fine, but you owe me!" Spencer said before wrapping her arms around Emily's back.

Minutes later Mr and Mrs Fields walked out of the back doors to tell Emily they were leaving.

"Told you it would have been a bad idea…you didn't predict that did you Mystic Hastings? Guess it's just back to Spencer now right?" Emily whispered quietly into Spencer's ear.

"I guess it is…It's a shame I was ready to drop out of high school and start my own Rosewood mystic centre"

"I think Spencer's a lot sexier than Mystic Hastings… I just seem to picture you with a beard when you call yourself that… that just doesn't do it for me."

"Come on Em anything I do, 'does it' for you…so speaking of doing things, when am I going to next 'do you'?" Spencer said winking.

"You're such a jerk!" Emily said punching her girlfriend again, "Hopefully soon though…I'll have to check my busy schedule first…places to go you know, people to see, I'm just soooo busy and everything as of late"

"Well…I may have a free house on Wednesday evening if you want to come over, we can order in and watch a movie?" Spencer said.

"Sounds perfect honey…now I've got to go so I'll see you tomorrow morning, will you pick me up?"

"Of course I will, Skype me later tonight?"

"If I don't fall asleep before then- I'm exhausted. Anyway I love you, goodnight and thank you for a lovely evening"

"I love you too Em and just go to sleep, don't worry about Skypeing me I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Spencer said before both girls then got up and made their way into the house to say their good-byes.

* * *

_**A/N: So a longer chapter for you there- hope you liked it!**_

_**Oh also I apologies for any typos...I've been writing this at night so kinda sleepy..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me so much and I do take all suggestions into account.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Yccmflr xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sorry I've been so shit at writing for quite sometime...but here you go! And I have to apologise again it's not a great chapter... **_

_**Anyway read/review :)**_

_**-yccmflr xx**_

* * *

"Spencer, can we talk a minute please?"

"Sure what do you want" The tall brunette asked.

She was sitting in her living room, writing an AP economics essay. She had already drunk several hundred cups of coffee to keep her going, but she was tired and had been at it for hours now. Her father stood in front of her wearing his business suit and carrying his briefcase, he was on his was out for a dinner.

"Spence, I can't talk for long but I've been thinking, you know how competitive places are at universities nowadays? I think you need to do more so that you stand out from everyone else."

"Are you kidding me? I'm already doing so much extra-curricular stuff Dad. Hockey is starting again on Monday so I'll have to host try-outs and we'll be training hard. I also have a chess competition coming up and the decathlon team are in the semi's so Andrew wants us training harder. I'm doing a dozen AP classes and I'm doing work for extra credit. Oh and of course I have the lead role in the school play, which Aria is making me do!"

"Spencer, I know and you're doing fantastically in all of them, but you still need to be ahead of the game. You'll be applying for colleges soon, they are going to have thousands of applicants, and you need something to help you stand out."

"I know Dad, and I'm trying, really hard to do the best I can. I don't know what else I can really do"

"How about some work experience? I've been speaking to a friend of mine and I have gotten you an internship for the holidays…It's at one of Philadelphia's leading law firms. Very respected and you'll even get paid. What do you think?"

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Spencer said smiling

"Great, I'll tell them you can do it. I'm glad you're taking on this responsibility Spence, I'm proud of you. You're sister wanted nothing to do with it when she was your age."

Spencer smiled, all her life she had been in Melissa's shadow; she had always been the perfect daughter. It was nice for Spencer to get her father's approval once in a while, and even then he very rarely said he was proud of her.

"Anyway, you finish that essay- what is it on by the way?" Peter asked

"Economics…my title is 'How are macroeconomic policies used to influence consumer spending on foreign imported goods and what effect does this have on the balance of payments?' It's quite easy to be honest I'm almost done it's just taking a long time."

"Good on you sport, anyway I have to go. You're Mom's going out as well so it's just you and Melissa tonight. Invite Emily and the girls over or something, I've left money on the counter for a take out."

"Thanks dad, hope it goes well tonight."

Peter left the house, leaving Spencer to continue with her economics essay. While this was happening Emily was at the pool doing laps. She had been there for two hours now and had completely lost track of time. Emily loved the pool, whenever she swam she felt safe and completely at home in the water. She swam beautifully, gliding effortlessly though the cool, rippleless water that sat still in chlorine smelling room. She had turned the lights down low so that the glare from the celling lights wasn't too intense to distract her from her times.

As she swam she thought about everything that had happened over the past year. It was approaching December now and so much had changed already. They were no closer to finding out who 'A' was or who really killed Alison. Sometimes she wished she had never been friends with Ali in the first place, then she wouldn't have to worry about any of this. But if she had never been friends with Ali, she would never be friends with Hanna and Aria and she certainly wouldn't be going out with Spencer.

Emily approached the edge of the pool and climbed out, she had been swimming for hours and had lost track of time completely, it was now 6.30pm. As Emily made her way towards the empty locker room to shower she didn't see the hooded figure moving behind her. The person followed her into the room, hiding behind the towel rack as they waited for Emily to undress and head for the showers. When Emily had gone, they walked confidently towards her locker and placed an envelope inside. The envelope was white and bulging from the contents inside, on the outside in red ink was written 'Emily' in a fancy cursive, the envelope was unstamped and sealed shut. Not taking a moment to linger, the hooded figure walked off out of the room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Spencer picked up her phone and dialled Emily's number. It rang twice before going straight to voicemail. Wondering why Emily wasn't picking up she sent her a quick text and set her phone down. Melissa then entered the room carrying a bundle of bridal magazines and books, dumping them on the sofa next to Spencer.

"Spence, I need your help, what flowers do you like the most, for the bridesmaids?"

"Urhh those ones?" Spencer said pointing to a photograph.

"Yeah I think they're good but I'm not sure about the shape of the leaves…"

"Melissa seriously, no one will be looking at the leaves, just pick the stupid flowers."

"Spencer, you agreed to help me with this, of course they'll be looking at the leaves."

"No they won't be, because when you walk down that isle every eye will be on you…So pick those flowers they'll compliment the colour of my eyes."

"Aww Spence that's sweet and okay because my maid of honour has to have flowers that compliment her eyes" Melissa laughed and shoved Spencer lightly.

"Melissa, we have virtually the same eyes! If they complement my eyes they'll compliment your eyes as well…just mine more because I'm better."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Melissa said raising her eyebrow

"I'm better" Spencer said smugly.

Melissa suddenly lunged at Spencer, pushing her to the floor, pinning her arms above her head. She straddled her waist and bent down in front of her so that Spencer couldn't move.

"What did you say sorry?" Melissa said with a smirk on her face.

"I-I-I'm better" Spencer said struggling to form the sentence because Melissa had all her weight on her.

"Hmm I think you're wrong little sis'" Melissa said before holding a hand above Spencer's chest ominously, "You have until three to change your mind or the tickle monster's coming out"

Spencer sat with her mouth shut,

"1…."

Still Spencer kept quiet, as Melissa's hand drew closer,

"2…."

Spencer started to try and wriggle herself free but still did not say a word,

"3…."

Melissa started to tickle Spencer, who spluttered and wriggled trying to escape from her Sister's grip, she kicked and squirmed, laughing loudly as she did so.

"O-O-OKAY…S-STOP…" Spencer managed to shout through giggles

"Changed your mind then Spence? I'm better than you?" Melissa said, grinning mischievously down at her sister.

"Yes, yes whatever but please just get off me!" Spencer spluttered, out of breath.

Melissa rolled of her sister laughing heavily and Spencer who was a sweaty mess right now just as Spencer's phone rang- it was Emily.

"_Hey Spence, sorry I didn't pick up before I was swimming"_

"_Don't worry Ems, do you want to come over? It's just me and Melissa here and we're ordering take-out"_

"_Sure sounds good, what time should I come?"_

"_Now?"_

"_Okay hang on I just need to grab my stuff from my locker and I'll be right over"_

"_Okay Em, I'll order now what do you want?"_

_There was no response from Emily as Spencer stood waiting for an answer._

"_Em, are you there?" _

"_Spence…Someone put an envelope in my locker while I was showering"_

"_What? Are you sure it wasn't there before?"_

"_Positive…only my trainers, keys and phone were in there before."_

"_Okay don't open it…you have no idea what's in there, we'll open it when you get here okay?"_

"_Spence someone was in here…how did I not notice? Fuck I'm freaking out. It was just me, anything could have happened. Do you think it was 'A'? Spence I left my phone in the locker do you think they went on it?"_

"_Oh that's great Em I'll see you soon. I love you." Spencer said before hanging up the phone, noticing that Melissa was listening into their conversation._

Spencer quickly texted Emily apologising for hanging up, explaining to her that Melissa was listening in.

"What shouldn't Emily open?" Melissa said frowning.

Spencer spun around, thinking quickly on the spot.

"The boot of her car, she said she could hear sounds coming from inside it…"

She knew it was a poor lie but she doubted Melissa cared enough to question it.

"Sounds? What kind of sounds?"

"She just said rustling…It's a spider I think…"

"How big was this spider then Spence, normally you can't hear them?"

"Big enough to make a rustling sound I guess…Em's probably just being paranoid and hearing things, she really hates spiders."

"Well I'm happy to hear that you're being a good girlfriend at least" Melissa said smiling, "So what do we wanna order? Chinese or Thai?"

"Thai, it's Emily's favourite as well!"

"Perfect. Oh and Spence, just because Mom and Dad are out please don't just spend the whole time with Emily in your room…I would like to get to know her."

Spencer flushed red, before shoving her sister aside.

"Just call the Thai restaurant will you?"

"Will do, if you go into the barn and get my PJ's from my room?"

"What happened to your legs? Can't you get them?"

"Spence I'm ordering the food, just go will you?"

Spencer marched her way towards the barn, and walked into Melissa and Wren's bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere so it was hard to locate the pyjamas. Spencer started to move around the room trying to find the clothes. She turned around and saw the wardrobe, wondering if there was anything actually in it she opened it and found that by chance they were the only thing still hanging up and not on the floor. Just as Spencer stood up to leave she noticed a box poking out from under the corner of the bed. It looked out of place, and Spencer was sure she had seen it before however just as her curiosity overcame her she heard a shout from the house, telling her that Emily had arrived.

"Hey Emily, come in, Spencer's just grabbing something for me in the barn. We've ordered Thai Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah that sounds great, it's my favourite!"

"Spencer said it was… She also said you were hearing noises from the trunk of your car, must be a big spider if you can hear it!" Melissa laughed, not noticing the enquiring look that Emily gave Spencer when she walked into the room. Spencer just nodded quickly in response.

"Oh yeah…I didn't open it Spence, I was too scared. Can you help me with it now?"

"Sure but I doubt it's anything Em, you're just being paranoid!" Spencer replied before turning to her sister, "Oh and Melissa I put your pyjamas on the table in the kitchen."

Spencer then made her way outside following Emily towards her car.

"Okay that was quite possibly the worst lie I've ever heard Spencer…I was hearing noises in my boot so that's what I should wait to open…awful just awful."

"I'm sorry she had me on the spot…I'm usually great at making excuses up but what else could I have said?"

"I'm kidding don't worry babe, but seriously I'm freaking out over this envelope… Anything could be in it…"

"I know what if it's like laced with anthrax or poison or something…"

"Spence shut up and open it will you?"

"I think we should put gloves on, it could be something incriminating, or something to link us to Alison's murder."

"Good thinking okay get the gloves will you?"

"Okay will do and Em I need your help with something later…"

"What is it?"

"I found a box in Melissa's room. I want to know what's in it, she's hiding something in it."

"What do you thinks in it?"

"I don't know but it looks familiar and as much as I want to think Melissa has nothing to do with 'A' or Alison's death a lot has linked her to it." Spencer sighed.

"Okay let's find out later, go and get some gloves so we can see what's in the envelope."

A moment later Spencer returned with two pairs of washing up gloves.

"Do you want the pink or the yellow ones?" She smirked

Emily took the yellow ones and then handed the envelope to Spencer.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Spencer carefully tore open the envelope, too see what was inside.

"What the-" Spencer gasped, dropping the envelope in the process.

"Oh my god"

* * *

_**A/N: Cliff hanger I know, sorry!**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**-yccmflr xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Okay I am probably one of the worst updaters at times...sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy...had exams, then an internship, then a holiday, then my birthday and then exam results! I also had serious writers block and I broke up with my boyfriend so didn't feel much like writing. But it's all good now so I shall try and update again soon. Thought I owed you all an explanation.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**-yccmflr xx**_

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Spencer gasped, bending down to pick up the envelope she had dropped.

"I think they're photographs…"

"I can see that but what are they of?"

"That's Aria isn't it?" Emily said taking the photographs from Spencer's hands. Sure enough, enclosed were several photographs of Aria kissing a tall blonde muscular boy who looked like he was in his early twenties.

"And that's not Fitz she's kissing…"

"Why would Aria cheat on Fitz? She loves him." Emily replied shocked.

"I don't get it why would 'A' give us these? If Aria's been cheating on him why would they give us this?"

"I don't know but what the hell is Aria doing? I'm going to kill her, she'll break his heart."

At that moment both phone's beeped and buzzed. Turning to look at one another they slowly opened the text that they each had from an unknown number.

**Blocked, ID.**

**Tell Fitz about the other guy or I'll send him to the cops, I'm sure the principal will be very interested in knowing that was shacking up with one of his pupils when he was teaching there…don't believe I'll do it? Open the attachment.**

**-A**

Spencer stared at her phone, then to Emily and opened the attachment. It was a photograph of Aria and Ezra sitting in his apartment kissing, Aria was topless with just her bra on and Ezra had his hands upon her waist.

"What do we do?" Emily said looking up at Spencer quickly.

"We have to talk to Aria first; she needs to tell Fitz herself."

Just as Spencer was about to call her friend her phone beeped again.

**Blocked, ID.**

**I would hate for Mommy Fields to see what her dear little girl gets up to under the sheets…One word to Aria and this goes viral.**

**-A**

Again there was an attachment, however this time it was a video and it wasn't of Aria, but Emily and Spencer saw themselves. Naked and wrapped in one another's arms, it had been taken at the lake house. They watched to video for a few seconds as they engaged in a heated lip-lock, then Spencer saw herself move a hand down Emily's naked chest and enter her girlfriend's body.

"Turn it off." Spencer said before forcing her phone shut.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Emily said before turning around towards the bushes, retching.

"That son of a bitch filmed us"

"Oh god…Spence what do we do?"

"We have to tell Fitz about the other guy or he'll go to jail. Aria would never forgive us if that was on us." Spencer thought practically.

"But she'll never forgive us if we tell him about her cheating on him."

"I think she'll have to over time. It's better than him going to jail and her getting expelled isn't it?"

"And we can't tell her about any of this or 'A' will show everyone that video? My mom can't see that, oh god this is awful Spence."

"Don't worry Em we'll figure something out, I love you and I'm not going to let 'A' fuck up our lives like this." Spencer said taking hold of Emily's hands.

"Spence this is so messed up…Why can't they leave us alone?"

"I know...but you've got me and I'm not going anywhere. Now come on I think that's Melissa with the Thai. Let's not worry about this tonight, we can think about it and sort it out tomorrow yeah? Let's have a nice evening."

"Spence what about that box?"

"We don't have to open it tonight if you don't want to…"

"I think we should…"

"Okay fine, I think Melissa will be picking up Wren from work at some point let's do it then."

"Thanks for helping me with the envelope Spence, I really do love you."

"Of course I would, you're my girlfriend, my bestfriend and I love you. Besides, this affects both of us." Spencer said, leading the way back to the house.

"Will you put the photographs in your room Spence? I can help Melissa with the food, I don't mind."

"Yeah sure! I'll be down in a minute."

While Spencer made her way upstairs, Emily walked towards the kitchen to help Melissa divide the food between the three of them.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Emily asked politely

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Emily."

"Are you leaving some for Wren?"

"Oh god I completely forgot about Wren! I don't know what time he wants me to pick him up, shit I need to call him. But don't bother leaving him any, he's eating out tonight."

"Okay cool"

"So Emily, how's swimming going?"

"It's great thanks, I have a meet I've been training for against Roundview next week."

"Good luck with that! Spencer's always going on about how horrible their field hockey team is. Apparently they're really um…competitively aggressive? I don't know if it's the same with swimming but I remember them when I was at Rosewood, they're quite a bunch. So be careful okay?"

"Thanks I will, swimming's not really a contact sport though!" Emily laughed.

"Still, I wouldn't put it past them to dunk you or try to drown you or something…"

This reminded Emily of Paige, who had held her underwater before they started dating. Emily had a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought of Paige. This was mostly due to their messy break-up and how it had all ended, thinking back to it still made Emily angry.

"_Emily why don't you trust me? I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you." Paige said holding Emily's hands._

"_I do trust you but I'm not exactly thrilled that you're spending more time with that bitch than you are with me. I'm your girlfriend and I think this is the first time I've seen you in the past two weeks. We even go to the same school! You're spending all your time with her."_

"_She means nothing to me…I'm just helping her with her swimming!"_

"_Okay I understand that, but you're making me feel shit. I feel like you don't want to see me…Do you definitely want this Paige?"_

"_Emily, I love you, I want this more than anything, I want you. Just trust me okay?"_

_Paige had been saying she loved Emily for weeks now, not once had Emily said it back. Although she did really like her girlfriend she felt everything was moving a little too quickly and after Maya she wasn't sure she would love again. They hadn't slept together yet, although Paige had been increasingly persistent when they were making out. It just didn't seem right to Emily, she wasn't ready for that step yet._

"_Paige it's not you I don't trust, it's her."_

"_Listen Shana is lovely, she just wants to improve her swimming, I'm helping her. Besides she's totally straight, you have nothing to worry about babe."_

Two weeks later Emily had gone to surprise Paige at her house to announce she was ready to take the next step in their relationship when she walked in on Shana and Paige in bed together. It had really hurt Emily and she had never forgiven Paige. Even now she avoided her; ducking behind post boxes and signs when she saw her in town. She had really left her guard up after that, realising that wearing her heart on her sleeve would only hurt her. She had taken a massive chance when it came to Spencer, knowing that Spencer was straight but she had always loved Spencer so she had to take that chance.

Spencer came back downstairs and turned the TV on so that they could watch it while they ate.

"What's on Spence?" Melissa asked.

"I think Skins is on at 10 do either of you watch it? Or there is this great documentary on tonight which sounds so interesting it's about…."

"I love Skins! It's the last series as well, I defo want to see it." Melissa cut across her sister.

"I'd be up for that as well Spence, I love Skins." Emily said smiling

"Whatever you want beautiful…but can you get me a drink?" Spencer said sweetly

"What happened to your legs?" Emily said frowning.

"I urhh….um…I just can't be bothered to stand up and seeming as you're near the fridge?" Spencer said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Okay fine because you saved me from the spider, what do you want? A soda?"

"A coke please Em. Love you"

Melissa made a gagging noise and pretended to be sick. Spencer picked up a pillow and threw it at her, then she changed the channel so they could watch Skins.

"Skins Fire, I can't wait! It's the last one and it has the best characters in it!"

"I've never actually watched it…" Spencer replied frowning.

"WHAT? Spence, I'm going to make you watch it from series one. Series three and four are the best though because Naomily are in them." Emily giggled

"What's in them?"

"Naomily, they're the cutest couple- just wait you'll see." Melissa replied rolling her eyes, "Trust me Spence, you'll love them…"

"Oh yep she totally will…I mean who doesn't love them?"

"You've gotta love Cook though- He's SO hot! I can't wait for his episode." Melissa squealed.

"Okay, okay shut it before you tell me the whole storyline." Spencer sighed.

They all sat down just as the start-up music came on for the show. Emily snuggled into Spencer's side, wrapping her arms tight around her girlfriend while Spencer absent-mindedly played with Emily's hair.

"Seriously though guys, I actually want to watch this. So please don't spend the whole time making-out right next to me, it's gross."

"Oh come off it Melissa, you always used to do that to me it was disgusting. So excuse me if I want to be with my girlfriend…" Spencer trailed off.

"Spence…Shut up I want to watch this as well."

"Em, there are ad breaks" Spencer winked.

"Shh it's starting!"

* * *

"Won't Wren be upset that he missed it? You know it being British and everything?"

"I don't know…I guess he can watch it on Netflix or something, honestly I think he's more of a casualty or doctors fan…" Melissa laughed.

"So what did you think of it then Spence?" Emily asked.

"It was alright, a bit confusing…so Effy is having an affair with her boss, Naomi has Cancer and her girlfriend Emily is in New York doing a photography internship?" Spencer said raising her eyebrow.

"That's about right, Naomily are the cutest couple!" Emily squealed.

"Naomily? As in Naomi and Emily?"

"Yeah, couple names like Melissa and Wren would be Wrenissa I guess?"

"And you two would be Spemily!" Melissa smiled, "Anyway Wren will be waiting for me to pick him up I suppose, will you guys be okay here for half an hour?"

"Seriously Melissa? We're not 10, I think we'll be okay."

When Melissa had left the house Spencer looked at Emily and ran towards the door to check she had definitely gone.

"Okay listen, go upstairs and get some bobby pins we need to open that case in Melissa's room as soon as possible."

"Oh I sense the return of the famous spy duo- Jane Bond and Harriet the Spy," Emily laughed, remembering the time at the lost woods resort.

"Okay I'm going to see how to open the case, you the pins…Oh and Em, keep your phone on in case Melissa comes back. Meet you in the barn when you have them."

"Yes yes, I've got it! Now hurry up, we don't have that much time remember."

* * *

Spencer made her way across the yard towards the barn where she walked towards her sister's room to find the case that had been under the bed. Just before she was about to take the case out she decided to get some rubber gloves as a precaution. Spencer decided that the best place to look for the gloves would be under the kitchen sink. Humming to herself she bent down to open the cupboard, when she came face to face with a small brown mouse. She screamed.

"Spence, what's wrong?!" Emily shouted, running through the door.

"M-m-mouse…" Spencer spluttered.

"Seriously? Spencer Hastings afraid of a mouse?"

"Yes!" Spencer said before hiding behind her girlfriend.

"It's only a mouse Spence, and it's cute!" Emily said bending down in front of the mouse.

"Em please I'm not kidding I hate mice, please get rid of it." Spencer said, pleading.

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it now." Emily said before trapping the mouse in a container and placing it outside.

"Did you kill it?"

"What? No! Spencer, it was a tiny helpless mouse I just put it outside."

Spencer still looked worried, frowning at her girlfriend.

"You know you're pretty cute when you're scared" Emily laughed, walking towards Spencer.

"Shh, it's embarrassing, you won't tell Hanna or Aria will you?"

"Of course I won't, I love you Spence…Besides I would have to tell them how much this has turned me on…and I think only you should see that." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, who now had her arms on Emily's waist.

"How the hell has this turned you on?" Spencer said laughing.

"Oh you know seeing you all helpless and having to rescue you."

"I was not helpless and I did not need rescuing!" Spencer protested

"You've ruined the moment now, I was ready to rip your clothes off and make love to you right here on the kitchen counter." Emily said, whispering into Spencer's ear as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmm Em, as much as I want to do this…we need to open that case…" Spencer said closing her eyes to avoid the temptation.

Emily moved away from Spencer and walked towards the bedroom.

"Come on then Jane Bond, let's crack this case." Emily winked.

"Ooo nice pun Em, now that is sexy."

"You're such a dork!" Emily laughed.

Emily pulled the case out from beneath the bed and tried to pick the lock with a bobby pin. After five minutes Spencer had had enough.

"Em have you ever done this before?"

"Um, no not exactly, have you?"

"Emily…of course I have. You're talking to the girl whose parents locked the sweets in a cupboard until the age of 12 because they made me too hyper," Spencer paused, "Probably how I am when I have too much coffee I think…So I learnt to pick locks from an early age."

"Go on then, crack it open, and let's see what's inside."

Spencer started to twist the pin until she heard clicks and felt shifts in the bolts.

"I'm positive I've seen this before, it's something about that logo on the case, it looks so familiar."

"Hurry up then, Melissa will be home soon!" Emily said, bending over Spencer to see the case clearly.

"Okay I'm in." Spencer said as there was a loud click and she felt the case open.

The lid rose to reveal the contents of the case, Spencer blushed brightly and Emily let out a huge laugh.

"Y-you've seen this before Spence?" Emily said through fits of laughter.

"What? Urhh no what?" Spencer said cringing as the case was full of leather whips and harnesses.

"Wow…your sister's into some pretty kinky stuff Spence," Emily said laughing and picking up one of the whips, "It also seems to run in the family Spencer, so do you wanna explain why you thought you had seen this case before?" Emily said, suddenly looking slightly more serious.

"The logo, it's from a website, when we first started going out I was new to all of this…I didn't know how all of it worked…you know the sex and stuff," Spencer explained, "I had always had always been attracted to girls, so when I- you know… masturbated…I would look in magazines, then Han suggested that I should watch some lesbian porn to see what the real thing would be like. I just didn't want to be rubbish at it, because you're the first girl I have been with and you've slept with Maya and Paige and maybe even Samara for all I know so you're more experienced…" Spencer paused, blushing; she couldn't look into Emily's eyes, "So I looked at this stuff and it was all like strap-ons and oils and dildos and stuff…so I thought if I looked at this website I might get an idea as to what it all was. I just didn't want our first time to suck because of me."

"Spence, if you were worried you should have talked to me, I would have completely understood. I love you, that's all that matters. Spence, you shouldn't have listened to Hanna, porn isn't how it is in real life, I wish you had come to me."

"It was so embarrassing, what was I supposed to say?"

"Anything Spencer, you should know I'm here for you and I really do love you."

"I love you too, so much."

"Anyway the sex was the best I've had…which hasn't been as much as you think Spence, I never slept with Paige or Samara and with Maya it only happened a few times and then I was new to it so I don't think I was much good."

"Wait you never slept with Paige?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"No, you and Maya are the only two people I have slept with."

"I knew it! Hanna totally owes me $20!"

"Wait you bet on our relationship?" Emily asked shocked.

"Hey I won, don't be angry, I'll use that money to buy you something nice," Spencer said placing her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "Anyway I bet Hanna and Aria have done the same with us." Spencer laughed.

"You sure know how to sweet-talk your way out of sticky situations don't you Hastings?" Emily said before lightly kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh believe me this situation hasn't become sticky yet. You keep using those puns of yours and it will happen pretty soon." She winked suggestively.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a massive pervert sometimes Spence." Emily laughed.

"Yes, you have, lots of times in fact- but you love it."

"Shut up and put that case back and then let's go to bed." Emily said running a finger down her girlfriends chest seductively.

"With pleasure…I never want to see that thing again!" Spencer said after she returned the case and walked out the barn door with her girlfriend close behind her.

"Do you have pyjamas I can borrow?" Emily asked

"Damn I was hoping you were going to sleep naked…then I could be your pyjamas." Spencer said pouting.

"That can be arranged." Emily winked.

* * *

_**A/N: As you can probably see I'm a massive Skins fan so I thought I would include it seeming as the last season has just passed.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it, it would help if you could give me suggestions as where you would like the story to go. **_

_**Review as always!**_

_**-yccmflr xx**_


End file.
